Wrackspurts and Fireworks
by i-heart-brittana
Summary: Luna is a young, fun-loving yet unusual girl. When Fred Weasley makes it his mission to look out for her, will it turn into love? Read to find out! R&R! Fruna fluff... no themes. Just T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Bullies

**Okay, so I'm going to change 2 things... Hogwarts has an annual ball every second year, after Christmas, so really, there isn't going to be a Yule Ball. And, Sirius Black attacks the Fat Lady in January, on Luna's birthday :) Enjoy, R&R! (I'll reply to all reviews in a PM)**

Luna sobbed quietly to herself. She had never been more insulted in her life. Of course, she had been at Hogwarts for one year already. She was finally getting used to the torment of people who thought she was loony. But this time the Slytherins really went heartless, and insulted her family, he fathers magazine, her appearance, and the way she thought.

Luna was harmlessly sitting in the courtyard, reading, and looking at the clouds.

'Hey, Loony!' called some strange third year Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson.

Luna blocked her out. She was getting used to this by now.

'LOONY! Don't ignore me!' Pansy yelled a bit this time.

Luna turned her head to Pansy, who was getting on her nerves now. 'What?' she snapped hotly.

'Ooh!' all the Slytherins around Pansy made that irritating noise that people make when someone is in deep trouble or if there is a fight.

'Loony's got attitude!' Pansy laughed. 'Too bad... her brainless father must be so disappointed. She mustn't be an airhead like him!' The Slytherins cackled.

Luna put her book away in her book bag and got up.

'Where are you going, Loony?' teased Pansy, blocking Luna's way.

'If you'll kindly get your pug face out of my way, it'll be very much appreciated.' Luna snapped again, her temper rising.

They all made the "ooh!" noise again.

'What did you just call me?' Pansy said, walking towards Luna in a menacing fashion.

'I said you had a pug-face.' said Luna bluntly. 'I never lie.'

Some Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's snorted nearby.

'Well, you can say I have a pug-face. But pugs are cute. Unlike some people, who looks as if they haven't heard of a hairbrush in their life. Or, what do muggles call it? Plastic surgery? It never makes the muggles look good, but it sure would improve Loony's face!' Pansy just went on.

Luna walked away, refusing to lash out in anger.

'Oh well,' Pansy said to her fellow Slytherins, but loud enough for Luna to hear. 'I guess she gets it from her mother. Or her father. Neither would've been very attractive.'

Luna stopped in her tracks. 'Don't you dare insult my mother.' she said harshly.

Pansy laughed. 'And what're you going to do? Give me the crazy disease?'

Luna was about to comeback with something witty, but decided not to. All Pansy wanted was a reaction.

'Just don't do it again.' she said, sounding more serious than usual.

'What happened to your mother, Lovegood?' Pansy realised she had found a weak spot. 'Is she dead?'

Luna glared, but nodded stiffly. 'Yes. Now, will you leave me alone?' she began to think she sounded hysterical.

'What did she die from? Death by Nargles? Poor thing must've waited under the mistletoe all year... I bet nobody would kiss her.' Pansy said, cackling. She knew so much about Nargles because Luna often threatened to push her under the mistletoe to let the nargles take all of her things (not that she believed her; Pansy still thought Luna was mental).

Luna didn't hold it back anymore. She burst into tears, sobbing her heart out. Pansy knew nothing... why would she be so mean?

'Stop it!' a Gryffindor third year put her arm around Luna. 'Stop it right now! Leave her alone! You have absolutely no reason to bully her!'

Pansy and her gang of Slytherins walked away, snickering as they went.

'Are you alright?' the girl said gently. Luna looked up at her. She recognised her as Hermione Granger.

'Yes, thank you.' Luna said gratefully. 'They're so mean.' Luna added, wiping her eyes.

'They are, they're really awful. Don't listen to them. I'm sure your mother was a beautiful, noble lady, just like you will be one day.' Hermione gently stroked Luna's hair, as Luna smiled up at her. 'Are you sure you're alright?' Hermione went up to her full height.

'Yes, I'm sure. Thank you very much.' Luna smiled. 'You're very nice. It must be the lack of wrackspurts around your head.'

Hermione nodded slowly, and walked away.

Luna waved a bit. Then the thoughts of what Pansy said returned to her. So, she ran off, determined for nobody to see her cry.

She found a private place in the grounds, right on the edge of the forest. That's when she began to sob quietly to herself.

She had only been sobbing for about a minute when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

'What's up?' this time it was a boy. He was older than her, and he had flaming ginger hair and brown eyes. He was uncomfortably close.

'Just the (hiccup) Slytherins (sniff).' Luna said through her sobbing. 'Who are (hiccup) you?'

'I'm Fred Weasley,' said Fred. 'You're Luna Lovegood.' he grinned. 'I already know who you are.'

'How come you (sniff) didn't call me Loony?' Luna asked.

'Because I think it's mean.' He sat down next to her.

'I do too,' agreed Luna, slightly awkwardly. Then she began to full blown cry again.

To her surprise, Fred put his arm around her, and pulled her into a brotherly hug.

'Hey,' he said, with a shockingly gentle tone. 'What did they say?'

'T-they insulted m-my...' Luna stopped to hiccup. 'M-mother.'

Fred looked at her. 'Is she sick?' he asked.

'She's d-dead.' answered Luna.

'Oh,' said Fred lamely. 'I'm so sorry. What happened?'

'She liked to experiment... one day, when I was 9, one of her experiments went terribly wrong.' Luna explained. 'It still hurts, but I'm getting stronger every day.'

'You were nine...' he seemed to be haunted by that fact. 'That's terrible.' he said.

'It is,' agreed Luna.

'Do you want me to walk you back to the castle?' he asked kindly.

'Yes, please.' smiled Luna.

He walked her back to the castle, his arm still around her.

'You're a very nice person, Fred Weasley.' Luna said, as they reached the courtyard.

'Oh yeah?' Fred chuckled. 'Why so, Luna Lovegood?'

'Well you have been nice to me when I was sad. And you have your arm around me now, in a very protective manner.' Luna smiled.

Fred blushed and took his arm off her, putting his hands in his pockets.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'That's okay,' said Luna brightly. 'It was a nice thing. But wrackspurts do make your brain go fuzzy, and you have plenty of them around your head.'

'Right...' said Fred slowly.

They went inside. They walked in silence until they reached the Ravenclaw common room door.

'Good bye, Fred.' Luna said happily.

'See you, Luna.' Fred gave Luna a little pat on her shoulder, and he walked away.

Luna sensed a new friendship starting.


	2. Chapter 2: Sapphire

Luna was sitting in the great hall, reading the Quibbler happily, when Fred came and sat next to her.

'How's life?' he said calmly.

Luna looked up, saw him, and smiled. 'Wonderful. And yours?'

'Fine,' he smiled back. 'Just fine.'

'Why fine?' asked Luna.

'I'm just... never mind.' he shrugged.

'Okay,' said Luna curiously.

'Hey Freddie, hey... what?' George Weasley sat next to Fred, and then he noticed Luna.

'Oh, Luna Lovegood.' Luna held out her hand.

George shook her hand. Her hand was warm and soft, and her touch was gentle. George had expected it to be cold, because her skin was so pale.

'George Weasley...' he said. He looked at Fred for some kind of explanation.

'We're friends.' Fred said shamelessly.

Luna smiled and nodded.

'She's a second year,' George whispered into Fred's ear.

Luna heard though.

'Oh yes, he is quite aware of that. Funny, isn't it?' Luna thought for a while. 'If I was 22, and Fred was 25, then, it wouldn't be so weird if we were friends, would it?'

Fred nodded in agreement. 'Exactly.'

'Yeah...' said George slowly. 'I'll catch up with you later, Fred. Bye, Luna.'

Luna waved.

'What's wrong with your brother?' she said immediately.

'Oh, nothing...' Fred smiled comfortingly. 'He's just one of those people who...well... think you are crazy.'

Luna continued to smile. 'So be it,' she said simply.

Fred laughed. 'Does it ever bother you? When people call you crazy?'

'Never,' said Luna. 'I'm sure it's just the Nargles.'

Fred laughed again. For some reason, she always was able to put him in a good mood.

'So...' Fred said. 'What's your favourite colour?'

Right now, he just wanted to get to know her. He was almost convinced that she wasn't crazy.

'Orange is my favourite,' Luna shut the Quibbler. 'You see, it's rather difficult to pick just one colour. Well, I like them all! But my favourites would have to be orange, purple and blue.'

Fred grinned. 'I like red... but I suppose I like blue too.'

'I love blue when it's in a gemstone. It looks beautiful then.' Luna said, carelessly playing with her hair. 'My mother loved sapphires.' she smiled at him, her dreamy eyes bright and he golden hair over her shoulder.

'They're beautiful,' agreed Fred, apparently unable to take his eyes off her.

'I remember when I got sorted into Ravenclaw, daddy got me a sapphire charm for my charm bracelet.' Luna held up her wrist. On it was a silver bracelet. There were several charms. She pointed each one out to Fred. 'The "Q" indicates the Quibbler, the one where I wrote an article. The star indicates the last activity I did with my mother, star gazing. There's the sapphire, it represents Ravenclaw. That one there, the one that looks all furry? That represents a wrackspurt. And there, is a locket.' Luna opened the book shaped locket. 'It's my favourite. Although, I haven't shrunk any pictures to put inside. Mainly because I don't know how.' she grinned.

'Wow,' Fred said, looking at them. 'They're really nice. So, when's your birthday?'

'25th of January. Yours?' Luna asked.

'13th of April.' replied Fred. 'Wow, you're birthday is,' he counted the months of using his fingers, which made Luna chuckle. 'Four months away! Are you doing anything special?'

'No,' sighed Luna. 'I'll be here. Not even daddy and I at the Lovegood house. Have you ever seen it?. It's rather dark; it looks just like a big rock,

'No way!' Fred said ecstatically. 'You're like, right over the hill from us! It takes us about 5 minutes to walk and see each other! How come we never knew it was your house?'

'I don't know!' Luna said, a little taken aback at Fred's sudden excitement. 'I guess over Christmas we will have to see each other.'

'Definitely,' Fred declared, right before he blushed a bit.

Luna chuckled.

An owl flew over the great hall.

'I don't like owls that much.' Luna said, wrinkling her nose. 'I prefer hares.'

'Yeah,' said Fred. 'I like wolves.'

'Really? Anyway, I have class now,' Luna apologized. 'I have to go... sorry!'

'Will I see you at lunch?' Fred asked, as she got up.

'Definitely!'


	3. Chapter 3: Shoes

The last months had gone quickly, and now it was December. It had been snowing all month, and was bitter cold.

'Luna!' Fred called. 'Aren't you cold?'

Indeed, Luna was sitting in the snow, with thin aqua tights, a skirt, bare feet and a shirt with a light jacket over the top.

'Sort of,' she replied cheerfully.

Before she knew it, Fred grabbed her from around her waist and hoisted her up, so she was standing.

'Thank you, Fred,' said Luna. 'But what was that for?'

'You'll freeze,' smiled Fred. Then he noticed her feet. 'Your feet! Where are your shoes?'

'The nargles took them.' Luna said bluntly.

'I guess we'll have to go find them then.' Fred picked Luna up, bridal style.

'Fred!' cried Luna, giggling. 'What're you doing?'

'We can't let your feet freeze, can we?' Fred grinned.

Luna looked at him. It was sort of uncomfortable being so close. But all at the same time, she was kind of enjoying it. While he carried her to the castle, she got to look at every feature on his face; his freckles, his smile, his eyes... just everything about him. If Luna wasn't mistaken, she was falling in love... with her best friend.

'Is that them?' Asked Fred, putting Luna down so he could point up to a pair of shoes hanging from the rafters of the roof.

'Yes!' said Luna happily. 'I don't know how I'll get them, though...'

'Accio Shoes.' said Fred simply, holding up his wand in the direction of the shoes. The shoes came zooming to Fred, and he caught them, handing them to her.

'Thank you!' said Luna happily, as she sat down to put them on.

'Here, let me help,' Luna stood up as Fred bent down to do up her laces.

She couldn't help but notice how his hair fell into his eyes when he bent down. Luna giggled a bit.

'What?' he asked, as he finished her other shoe.

'Oh, nothing.' she said, with a twinkle in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

Before Luna knew it, it was Christmas day. Although her Christmas' weren't the best. She rarely ever had relatives over, and her father liked to sleep.

For Christmas she got a Christmas charm off her dad. It was a little gift. Then she got a book from him as well. It was all about the Cons and Pros of Nargles. She adored her gifts very much.

It was 11:35, and her father had already passed out on the lounge.

Luna sighed, and decided that instead of spending her whole day reading her new book, she would go and do something fun.

So she went outside. Again, it was bitter cold. She shivered as some snow began to fall from the sky. Then she remembered what Fred said. So, she ran back inside, grabbed Fred's present and ran back outside again.

She ran over to the hill, falling in the process because of the snow. She sighed at her own stupidity and started again, walking this time. When she reached the top of the hill, she saw a big house, with smoke billowing from the chimney. It had all the lights on and there were children playing out the front.

**Sorry for this abrupt change in the middle of the chapter (more like the first quarter of the chapter) but I'm changing it to Fred's POV for a little while!**

Fred threw a snowball at George, just as he noticed a figure on top of the hill. He immediately recognised it. The person was wearing a bright coloured coat, scarf and pair of gloves. She also seemed to have some vivid red tights on and a black skirt. Her long blonde hair was out and falling over her shoulders. It was Luna.

'LUNA!' Fred yelled.

George, Ginny and Percy looked at Fred with a moment of shock.

Then Fred began to run towards Luna.

**BACK TO LUNA'S POV**

Luna blushed. Fred wasn't slipping the whole time he ran. But anyway, he didn't know she slipped so she shook the thought out of her mind.

She waved as her began to walk up the hill. When he reached Luna, he grinned happily.

'Luna!' he said, his voice back to normal. 'Merry Christmas!'

Then he hugged her. She hugged him back.

'Come with us... we're messing around in the snow. Ron stayed at school with Harry, though!' Fred said jovially, as he took Luna's hand and began guiding her down the hill. 'Or, we could just-'

But before he finished his sentence the both fell and slid down the hill together. When they stopped, they laughed.

'-go inside.' Fred finished, still laughing.

So they decided to play in the snow for a bit, but then Fred took her inside.

They sat on the lounge for a bit, talking, when Mrs Weasley came with hot cups of cocoa.

'Hello!' said Mrs Weasley cheerfully. 'Merry Christmas! You must be Luna, Fred talks about you all the time!'

Fred blushed as Mrs Weasley put the cocoa down.

Luna just laughed.

'So, Luna.' Mrs Weasley sat down on the lounge, causing much embarrassment from Fred. 'How old are you?'

Fred winced, as if he had been hoping his mother wouldn't ask this question.

'I'm twelve,' said Luna calmly. 'I'm going to be thirteen next month, on the 25th.'

'Oh,' said Mrs Weasley. 'How did you meet?'

'Fred was kind to me one day when Slytherins had been bullying me and I was upset.' Luna said bluntly.

Luna watched Fred. He seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction.

'Well,' Mrs Weasley breathed. 'I didn't think my Fred was such a compassionate gentleman! Well, I'll leave you two alone.'

She got up and walked away.

'That's mum for you,' Fred said. He was blushing furiously.

Luna grinned. 'She's lovely.'

Fred grinned back. 'Glad you think so.'

Fred was looking at Luna, right in her eyes.

'You have the most amazing eyes,' he said. Luna blushed. 'They're blue and gray together, and they sparkle sometimes. Like just then.'

Luna blushed some more. 'Thank you. Yours are nice, too.'

Fred chuckled.

Then he shuffled a bit closer to her. She did the same.

'Oh!' he said. 'Your present.' He dug inside his pockets, and pulled out a little box. He handed it to her.

Luna opened it, trying to be lady like and polite, by going slow. When she got all the paper off, there was a little gift box. It was cream colour, with lilac ribbon around it. She untied the ribbon and inside was a little bracelet charm, and a picture. The charm was a little hare. The photo was a picture that had been taken by a kind Hufflepuff (they had asked him to do it) sometime in November. It was a picture of Luna, Fred, George, Neville and Ginny. They were in the great hall. Over the past two months Luna had become good friends with Neville and George, and in her first year she befriended Ginny.

'Fred!' she gasped. It's beautiful! They're beautiful!' She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. When they un-embraced each other, she gave Fred his present. He unwrapped it. Luna had given Fred something she saw in Diagon Alley. She knew Fred was really into fireworks, so she got some of Filibusters best.

He kind of gaped at the present. 'Thank you!' he breathed happily. 'I know exactly when I'll use them. In the future, on a very rare occasion.'

Luna laughed. 'Hey, can you help me put the charm on my bracelet?'

Fred nodded, putting the fireworks down and got the little hare charm. Luna lifted up her arm for him. He undid the clasp on the charm, and then connected it to one of the silver hoops on Luna's bracelet. He did up the clasp. Then he looked at Luna. His hands had gently wrapped themselves around Luna's wrist, where the bracelet was. Luna looked back at him. He was staring her right in the eyes. Then, he leant forward a bit. Luna did too. They were so close now their noses were touching.

'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' George burst through the doors. Luna and Fred jumped apart instantly.

'What were you two doing?' George asked curiously.

'Presents!' said Luna loudly, holding up her arm, showing George the charm.

'Looked like you were getting cosy in here...' George sat down.

'No, just, exchanging gifts.' said Fred, although he was blushing.

'Are they fireworks?' cried George, running to Fred's present. 'They must have cost a fortune!'

'No, not really,' said Luna. 'I save up all year for Christmas. I believe a gift can truly say how much a person feels about another person. Not by price, or best range, but by what matches their personality, or what their interests are, or what they like, the most...' she faded out because she blushed, remembering her tell Fred about how she liked hares, and her charm bracelet, and how she needed a picture to put in the book locket. And then she remembered how Fred told her about how much he loved fireworks.

'I agree.' said Fred quietly, looking at Luna as George examined the fireworks box.

Luna looked back. _Wow_ Luna thought. _I'm twelve, and I nearly got kissed by a fifth year. AND he said my eyes were amazing. _

George stood up, putting the fireworks back down.

'I'm going back out again.' George said. 'You coming?'

'In a minute, George.' said Fred.

'Kay!' he ran outside again.

Fred looked at Luna again.

'What just happened?' he asked.

'I don't know.' said Luna. 'We were about... to... um...'

'Yeah.' said Fred. 'I know what you mean.'

Luna looked at the fireplace awkwardly.

'I was wondering,' Fred began. 'If you would... um... if you would like to go to the Hogwarts Ball with me?'

'The what?' Luna looked at Fred again.

'It's a ball Hogwarts has every second year. It's for all grades. Except first years can only stay up until 9:00. Everyone else can leave whenever. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.'

'With you?' asked Luna, a little stumped.

'You don't have to, I understand if you want to go with someone more around your age-'

'I'd love to!' Luna said happily.

Fred beamed at her. 'Great!'

Then he hugged her. Even though Luna couldn't deny it - she had a crush on him – she still preferred it this way.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday

School was going a bit harder in January. Of course, Luna was excited about turning 13, but things hadn't been turning out so well before that.

First of all, Sirius Black had been spotted in Duff Town, which wasn't far from Hogwarts.

Second of all, George had been giving Luna the cold shoulder. Luna guessed this was because she spent so much time with Fred.

Third, the Hogwarts Ball was on the 30th of January and Luna had nothing to wear.

Fourth, she knew this would come, but she was getting curvier. She had changed over the Christmas holidays. She seemed to stick out a lot more. She was very embarrassed, but she wasn't the only one. Ginny looked the same as Luna, if not a bit bigger.

So Luna wasn't having the best month. But when her birthday came, it was a total roller coaster.

Fred took her out for a picnic in the kitchens (it was a Sunday). Then he gave her a present. It was a nice sapphire necklace.

'How much did you spend on me?' Luna said, with a tone of concern. 'I'm not that worth it.'

'I didn't spend anything. Apart from the chain. I found the sapphire, and made that myself, cutting the sapphire into size by using magic. By the way, I think your priceless.' he grinned.

Luna blushed. 'Thank you.'

'No problem,' he said. 'Want me to put it on you?'

'Yes please!' said Luna enthusiastically.

She held up her long hair while Fred put the chain around her neck. She felt his fingertips brush her neck when he did up the clasp.

'There,' he said quietly. Then he stood back as Luna turned around, so he could examine it on her. 'It looks beautiful.' he commented.

'It is, isn't it?' Luna said happily, as she skipped off to ask a house elf for another biscuit.

'Actually,' Fred said to himself. 'I was talking about you.'

Luna had a wonderful afternoon with Fred. She had a wonderful evening, too. Everything was perfect until night, when she was forced into the great hall with the rest of the students. She was given a pillow and a purple sleeping bag.

When she got inside, she lied on her back. For some reason, there was ginger hair near her eyes.

'Fred?' she said, sitting up. She looked and saw Fred's smirking face looking at her. It appeared as if he had been looking down at her when she was lying down.

'How'd you know it was me?' he asked.

'I saw your ginger hair.' Luna said. She left out the part where she recognised him by the way he smelt. It smelt sweet, yet a bit dusty. He also had a certain shampoo smell.

'What's happening?' asked Luna quickly.

'Oh, Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower.' said Fred as if it was no big deal.

'Oh! Are you okay?' Luna leant forward and placed a hand on his forehead.

Fred laughed. 'I'm fine. It's Ron you should worry about; he woke up with Sirius holding a knife over his head.'

Luna's hands flew to her mouth. 'Oh no!' she cried. She dropped her hands. 'I'm scared, Fred.' she said, becoming the small vulnerable child she was when she first met him.

Fred put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, just like her did that day.

'It'll be alright,' he said soothingly. 'He won't hurt you. If he does, I'll see to him.'

Luna chuckled a bit. She sat up. 'I'm tired. Thanks for being nice, Fred.' She got in her sleeping bag again. 'Goodnight, Fred Weasley.'

Fred placed a friendly yet brotherly kiss on her forehead. 'Goodnight, Luna Lovegood.'


	6. Chapter 6: Boys

Luna had been getting her dress ready for ages now. She had stopped worrying when Mrs Weasley said she would help make it. Luna drew a design. She knew exactly what she wanted.

When Mrs Weasley finished, it was gorgeous. It was exactly how she imagined it.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' Luna hugged Mrs Weasley.

When Luna hugged Mrs Weasley, it made her feel very much loved. Mrs Weasley's hugs were just like a mother's hugs. It made Luna wonder if this is what her mother's hugs would have been like if she was alive.

'You're a very nice lady, Mrs Weasley.' Luna said politely. 'My mother would have liked you very much.'

Mrs Weasley knew all about Luna's mother. She gave Luna another hug.

'Thank you,' said Mrs Weasley. 'I know your mother would be very proud of you.'

Luna smiled.

'Mrs Weasley?' said Luna. She said it more like a question rather than a statement.

'Yes, dear?'

'Can I... um... talk to you for a moment?' Luna asked.

'Oh... of course. Sit down,' Mrs Weasley patted the lounge chair. Luna sat, next to Mrs Weasley.

'It's... well... about boys.' Luna hesitated. 'I'm asking you because you're the closest thing I have to a mother... and I hear this is what you talk to your mother about.'

'Yes... I was wondering when Ginny was going to ask me about this.' Mrs Weasley prepared. 'Ask away.'

'I don't really want to know... well... the detailed stuff. I just want to know about boys, and where the line is between friendship and romance.' Luna began.

Mrs Weasley nodded. 'It can be hard to tell.'

'Well... I... was wondering... how would a boy touch you, if you were friends?' Luna asked nervously.

'Well...' Mrs Weasley thought. 'I remember having a close friend, so I guess I have experience. If they kiss you, well I'm definitely sure you're more than friends. But if it's on the cheek, or on the head, I think it might be a sign of care and trust. If he hugs you, well it can be different,' Mrs Weasley paused for a moment, just to take a breath. 'Depending where he hugs you from. If he hugs you from the waist, then he wants to be more than friends. If he hugs you from your middle, I guess that is strong friendship. If he hugs you using his arm around you, then it would mean that he is showing protection. Like a brother, or a guardian.'

'Does a boy, if he is your friend, show concern for you? And, does he hold your hand, and smile at you a lot?' Luna knew she was asking about Fred, but Mrs Weasley didn't know. 'And does he always listen, and he learns about you, like your favourite things?' Luna knew it was a lot, but Mrs Weasley seemed to know a fair bit.

'Of course. Friend, or more than a friend, they would always show concern. If he holds your hand, it might be a sign of slight romance. If he smiles, with a goofy grin, he might have a crush on you. If he smiles genuinely, he is a friend, but might have an interest in you. 'If he listens, he's a keeper!' Mrs Weasley laughed. 'Especially if he wants to know about what you like. It's even more important when he remembers.'

Luna thought for a moment. 'Thank you, Mrs Weasley. But how do you know so much?'

'I used to be best friends with a lady who now does romance advice columns in Witch Weekly.' laughed Mrs Weasley.

Luna laughed. 'Thanks again, Mrs Weasley. For the dress and the talk. It's lovely knowing I have a motherly figure that lives just across the hill from me!'

'Anytime, dear!' Mrs Weasley said as Luna exited the Weasleys house.

She waved goodbye and trod up the hill. Luna had a lot to think about before she went to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7: Dance

Luna put on the dress Mrs Weasley made her. It was a perfect fit, and looked amazing on her. Ginny was going with Harry Potter. So Ginny invited Luna to some girls bathrooms, along with Hermione (who was going with Ron), so they could get ready.

Hermione was wearing a gorgeous green dress. It was a light metallic green. Ginny had a dark red one on. They looked beautiful; Luna wasn't quite sure she looked the same.

'You look, AMAZING!' Hermione really emphasised on the "amazing".

'Thank you,' Luna sighed. 'But I don't think-'

Ginny cut her off.

'Don't but, Luna!' she said, the excitement in her tone very clear. 'You're going to a BALL! With a FIFTH YEAR! You should be over the moon.' Ginny messed around with Luna's hair for a second.

The girls had done it nicely; it was out, and long, with one side pinned back with a white butterfly clip.

They had also put make up on her; it was clear that Ginny had done this kind of thing before, and Hermione was older so she obviously had. The makeup looked natural yet beautiful, in a way you could tell you were wearing makeup.

'Ohmigosh,' Hermione breathed. 'Let's go.'

As they walked to meet their dates, they talked about the music and the boys and everything that would be there. Then they met their dates.

Luna blushed when she saw Fred, who was talking with Ron and Harry, in the entrance hall. When he saw Luna his eyes kind of scanned the dress and he stared not saying anything. Ron and Harry had the same reaction with Hermione and Ginny.

Luna knew she didn't look like she usually did, but she still looked age appropriate. It was a white dress, up to her ankles. And it was white; pure white. On the torso it had little sparkles Mrs Weasley had added with magic. It had spaghetti straps, so it was really quite nice. The good thing was that you could see Luna's necklace that Fred gave her just 5 days before. She had only taken it off for her shower. She was wearing small heels, so she looked formal but didn't fall over. Overall Luna looked...

'Beautiful,' was the first word that came out of Fred's mouth in a whisper.

Luna giggled. 'Thanks. Actually, thank your mum. She made it.'

Fred's eyes widened. 'MY mum made THAT?' Fred stared. 'I didn't know she was capable of making something that... gorgeous!'

Luna blushed.

'Should we go?' Fred said, still unable to take his eyes off her.

'Yes!' Luna said excitedly.

He took Luna's hand and took her into the great hall. There was ballroom music echoing from the room before, and now there was music that young witches and wizards would listen to all the time.

'Want to dance?' Fred asked.

'Sure!' Luna answered happily.

It turns out that Fred danced crazier than Luna. They both had a fantastic time dancing like maniacs together and with their friends. And for a change, nobody thought they were strange, but laughed and joined in.

Luna had a fantastic night. Especially at the end.

They had put on a slow song, and Fred had taken Luna out to the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist when she put her hands around his neck. They had been moving gently on the dance floor for about a minute, when Fred asked something.

'Would you like to go for a walk?'

'Of course,' Luna said.

So Fred took her outside, into the courtyard. They sat down, instead of walking. The courtyard had been decorated in pink and red flowers, and ivy. It looked very nice, seeing as Professor Flitwick had put fairy lights around the fountain.

'So, Fred.' Luna said. 'Why did you take me out here?'

'Just to... um... talk to you.' Fred said, looking at his feet.

'Oh, okay.' Luna looked at him. 'What about?'

'About... what happened at my house.' Fred looked at Luna now.

Luna felt herself blush. 'Oh... that... I'm sorry, I really didn't know what happened back there, I swear, it was just really –'

'Don't worry about it, Luna.' Fred grinned. 'We're friends. We know that. Right?'

'Right,' Luna said, a little disappointed. 'Just friends.'

Luna paused.

'If we are just friends, then why did you ask me to the ball?' Luna questioned.

'I thought we could go as friends,' said Fred, somewhat awkwardly.

'Oh,' said Luna simply, looking away.

'Is there something wrong?' Fred asked worriedly.

'No,' lied Luna. 'Nothing wrong at all.' she flashed him a grin.

'Great,' Fred said, standing. 'Want to go back to the ball?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Luna stood up. 'Yeah, let's go.'

When they went inside, slow songs were still going. So they began to dance again. It wasn't long before Neville asked if he could cut in.

Fred said quietly 'Sure,'. Then he placed a kiss on Luna's forehead (making her blush furiously) and walked off.

'Are you two dating?' asked Neville, as they began to dance.

'No,' said Luna. 'We're just friends. Well, sometimes Fred says it's like a brother sister relationship.'

'Oh,' said Neville simply.

'You're a great dancer, Neville.' Luna commented, as she watched as Fred sat down, watching them.

Neville blushed, 'Thank you.'

'So, who did you go with?' Luna asked, trying to make conversation.

'Nobody,' Neville blushed again. 'I thought I would find someone without a date, but I didn't... so I've been cutting in all night.'

Luna laughed. 'Sounds fun. I came with Fred.'

'Yeah, I saw.' Neville replied.

'Just as friends though.'

'Yeah. We're friends, right, Luna?'

'Of course!' Luna stopped dancing. 'Look,' she opened the locket where she had shrunk the photo down on her bracelet. 'I shrunk the picture down. It's us, that day when you brought your camera?'

'Oh, I gave that photo to Fred! He said it was for a Christmas present.' Neville looked at it. 'It's nice. That's a cool charm bracelet, Luna.' Neville started to look at the other charms.

'Thanks,' Luna said happily.

After they danced a bit more, she went and sat down with Fred again.

'Have a nice dance with Neville?' Fred said a little quiet.

'Yes, I did. He's a lovely dancer.' Luna commented. 'He liked my bracelet.'

'I bet he did,' Fred said. Well, actually he kind of growled.

Luna stood up, getting frustrated. She knew what was happening. Fred was jealous because Neville is a fantastic dancer and he danced with Luna and Luna enjoyed it.

So she walked away.

'Luna, where are you going?' Fred followed her.

'To bed,' she stated bluntly.

'Why?'

'Because I'm tired, Fred!' Luna suddenly snapped at him.

'Whoa, okay, just asking.' Fred said, in a defensive tone.

'I would like to go and dance with someone, but I wouldn't want to offend you.' Luna muttered to herself, although she was pretty sure Fred heard.


	8. Chapter 8: Brothers

Luna was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with the house elves. They were always very welcoming and humble. But this time, she was alone.

'Hey,' said a boys voice softly.

'I was just leaving.' Luna stood up and began to walk out when she saw Fred.

'But Miss Lovegood, you just got here.' said a house elf.

Luna sighed and sat down. 'What do you want?'

'At first I wanted to know why you were mad at me,' Fred sat down next to her. 'Then I figured it out myself.'

Luna said nothing.

'I realised I acted really... stupid. And unfair. I realise Neville is just a friend but I guess I got a little... overprotective.' Fred sighed.

'Overprotective?' Luna looked at him and smirked.

Fred blushed. 'Well... you know how Ron got about Michael when Ginny went with him to the ball the other night? (Luna nodded) Well, I guess I just get that way about you. Like a sister. I don't want anyone to hurt you, and I don't like seeing you all grown up and going out with boys. Even if you wouldn't with Neville, obviously, you're friends, but you looked so grown up, and you know... I knew you when you were 11. You didn't know it, but I say the way people treated you and I kept an eye out on you.'

Luna thought about all of this. It was really sweet. Part of her wished it was something more, but another part of her thought it was lovely and sweet how he looked at her like a sister.

'Thanks,' was all Luna could manage. She was still processing his words.

'No problem.' said Fred, a little awkwardly.

Then Luna embraced him in a hug. Although it wasn't a long one, because she nearly fell off the counter.

'Whoa!' Fred caught her before she fell, by holding her by the waist.

Luna giggled. 'Thanks again.'

He helped pull her back up again, both of them laughing.

For a minute Luna thought he was going to try and kiss her again, because he hadn't taken his hands off her waist, and he was kind of staring at her with a longing look in his eyes.

'Ahem!'

Fred and Luna jumped apart again.

'Sorry to interrupt,' George Weasley said cheekily. 'I didn't know anyone would be busy in here.'

'We're not.' said Luna. 'I nearly fell off the counter and Fred helped me up again.'

'Hm...' George said. 'And you've been doing that the whole time?'

'No, we were talking.' Fred said angrily. 'And it's none of your business, anyway. What're you doing here?'

'None of your business,' George said, as he received a muffin off a house elf. 'Actually I'm hungry.' he grinned as he took a bite out of his muffin.

'Well, I'll see you later Fred... I have unfinished homework to complete.' Luna smiled and exited the kitchen, as Fred gave George a death stare.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

Fred and Luna had discovered something one afternoon.

Fred said he was bored, so they went walking. They were walking when some doors appeared.

'How did they get there?' asked Luna curiously.

'No idea,' answered Fred.

They went inside. It was like a library, kitchen, and games room all together. Of course, magic games like exploding snap. Then there was a little resting room too, with pillows, couches and bean bags.

'Let's play a muggle game,' said Fred sitting on one of the bean bags.

Luna sat on the one next to Fred.

'Which one?'

'Well, I found out about one in Muggle Studies.' said Fred. 'It's called truth or dare. You pick truth or dare, and if you pick truth you have to be honest and answer whatever I ask you truthfully, and dare is whatever dare I make up and you have to do it. Do you want to play?'

'How about we change it,' said Luna thoughtfully. 'To truth? I think we'll just bore ourselves more with dare.'

'Yeah,' said Fred. 'Agreed.'

'So... do you want to ask first?'

'I don't know what to ask...' said Luna bashfully. 'How about you go first?'

'Well, I can, but I can also tell you what kind of things you can ask. You can ask things that you normally wouldn't tell... like, have you ever been kissed? And things like that.' Fred explained.

'I've never been kissed.' Luna blushed.

'You didn't have to answer.' said Fred, blushing too.

'Oh well. I thought I would make it easier for you. So... you have been kissed?' Luna asked.

'Once or twice.' shrugged Fred. 'It's no big deal.'

'For me it is,' said Luna quietly.

'Oh,' said Fred shortly. 'I guess that's you, then.'

'Yeah.' Luna said loudly. 'That's me.'

'Right...' said Fred. 'Your turn, I guess.'

'I think I might just read for a while. I don't know how we got in here, so I'd like to treasure the little time I have here.' Luna stood up and went to a large bookshelf.

Fred felt a pang when she said "I" when she usually would have said "we". _Oh well, _ thought Fred. _That's girls, for you._


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss

Fred groaned as he tried to get to sleep. Why did girls have to be so difficult? The reason why he liked Luna in the first place was because she wasn't like all the other girls. But she was. She was just as moody, and he never quite knew his place with her. He didn't know whether they were friends, more than friends, brother-sister relationship or maybe or even dating.

Of course he wanted to be more than friends, or dating. But he didn't know how Luna felt about him, so he said that he cared about her but not romantically.

Besides, it would be totally wrong. In about two months he was going to be fifteen, and she would only be thirteen. So, if they dated for a year, and then another year, he would be in his seventh year while she would only be fourteen. There was too much of an age gap.

But this really caused Fred upset nearly every time he saw her. He loved the way her carefree hair fell around her shoulders, the way her blue-gray eyes sparkle, the way she mentions crazy creatures like it's the most normal thing in the world, the way she was so carefree every day...

Fred shook his head, so I could get the thought out of his head. She didn't feel about him in the same way he felt about her.

But then again... what if she did? He remembered when they nearly kissed on Christmas. When their noses touched, he noticed that her eyes shut gently, like she was getting ready. He remembered in the kitchen, when she hadn't told him off for holding her around her waist. He remembered how she went to see him on Christmas. How she hugged him in the kitchens. How she was honest with him in the room they found. The way she had danced with him at the ball. All these things she had done.

Fred decided it was time to take a stand. He loved Luna. And he was going to let her know how he feels. Starting tomorrow.

Luckily, Luna was on her way to lunch the next day, when she decided to stop and dawdle in the hallway.

'Oh, hi Fred.' said Luna. 'I'm sorry I got so angry the other day. I was even shocked at myself! I-'

But she was interrupted by Fred's lips meeting hers. He didn't crash them together, like it looked like he was going to. Instead it was gentle, soft, and Luna felt it was genuine.

When he pulled away, he kind of grinned at her.

'How's that for a first kiss?' he said.

'You took me by surprise,' said Luna.

_Uh oh,_ thought Fred.

Luna put a finger to her lips. 'It was wonderful... and terribly romantic.' she looked a little dazed.

Fred grinned. 'That's what I was going for.' he took her hand and they began to walk to lunch in the great hall.

'But... I thought you didn't like me like that.' Luna said, still a little dazed.

'I always have,' said Fred. 'Well, on the day I comforted you. I just didn't know if you felt that way about me.'

'I always have, too.' Luna replied happily.

'I always liked you as a brother,' said Fred. 'But then you had me at _I'm sure it's just the nargles._'

Luna laughed. 'I had a small crush on you, but you had me at _Definately._'

They both laughed.

'I have to meet George,' said Fred, looking at his watch. 'Will I see you later?'

'Yes, of course.' Luna smiled as Fred gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Bye!' he called as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11: Argument

Luna was really excited today. It was 14th of February, AKA Valentine's Day. It was Luna's first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. But of course, Fred and she had never displayed their affection for each other in public, so everyone still thought they were friends. They had spoke about it the day before and decided that that wasn't a good thing, so they decided to go public on Valentine's Day.

So it was a very important day. Fortunately it was a Saturday, but unfortunately Luna couldn't go into Hogsmeade so it was a day at Hogwarts. Fred said he was fine with it.

That morning the Great Hall was filled with little heart decorations and pink and red streamers. There were little cupids flying around singing love songs.

'Luna, come sit with us!' Fred said at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting next to George, who was sitting across from Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione was reading _The Daily Prophet _, Harry and Ron were listening to Hermione read out articles about Sirius Black, Ginny was eating, and George was staring at Fred with a I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that- face.

'Sure!' Luna had seen other houses sit with each other before.

Luna sat next to an empty space next to Fred. Luna knew what he was thinking; he had that look in his eye.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in a kiss, and Luna kissed him back. Her eyes were shut, but she heard someone choke on a drink, Hermione's paper dropped, and somebody choking on food, and someone say "Whoa!".

'Happy Valentine's Day,' said Fred as they pulled away.

'Happy Valentine's Day,' replied Luna.

Luna began to get some toast from a plate.

'Since WHEN?' George said, taken aback.

'January,' Luna answered. 'Wasn't it, Fred?'

'Yeah, January.' Fred nodded.

'Above all people I thought my brother would date...' Ron muttered, although everyone heard.

'What's that supposed to mean?' said Fred aggressively.

'Nothing,' said Ron quickly.

Harry and Hermione didn't say anything, but continued to sit there awkwardly.

'I think it's nice,' said Ginny loudly.

'Thank you, Ginny.' said Luna.

'I think it's inappropriate,' said Hermione.

'How so?' Luna asked calmly.

'Fred is way too old for you.' she answered shortly.

'That,' Luna said sharply. 'Is none of your concern.'

Fred made a face as if to say: "I'm not going to get involved in this".

'Well it might not be,' Hermione put her paper down. 'But doesn't dating somebody older mean that he has had more experience?'

'In what, exactly?'Luna said, glaring.

'Everything,' Hermione said simply. 'I am just saying you may not be ready for a relationship Fred is used to.'

Luna said nothing, but remained glaring. 'Hermione Granger,' Luna said. 'I understand that you are a lovely student, with perfect grades, and two friends with whom you are very loyal to. But no matter who you are you have absolutely no right-' Luna stood up, ' – to tell me who to date and who not to date. I know you are just trying to look out for me, but really you shouldn't. Don't bother arguing with me! Just let it go!' Luna said angrily.

Hermione was a little too surprised from Luna's little speech to say anything.

'It is my decision,' Luna finished softly.

And at that, she exited the great hall.


	12. Chapter 12: Valentine's Day

Chap12: Valentine's Day

**Hey guys just so you know, it is still Valentine's Day (obviously, judging by the chapter title! *forehead slap*)... I couldn't have an argument ruin Luna's Valentine's Day with Fred! I know, it's a bit short, but I have something coming up and if I made this day too long then that plot could be ruined... so I hope you enjoy anyway :) Oh, and I know the outburst from Luna wasn't very Luna-ish, but I'll explain that later in the story! R&R! :) Thanks!**

'Hey,' Fred caught up with Luna in the library. 'I- um...'

'Don't worry about it,' said Luna. 'I know what you're thinking. I just got angry at Hermione. I couldn't believe a nice girl like her would go telling me that I can't date whoever I want.' Luna shrugged. 'She does have a lot of wrackspurts around her head.'

Fred laughed. 'Actually, I was going to say something else.'

Luna looked at him. 'What were you going to say?'

'I was going to say that Hermione might be right, Luna.' Fred said quietly. 'Since you are younger, she does have a point. I am used to having relationships with older girls, like my age, that feel more you know... comfortable.' he said awkwardly.

'Oh,' Luna said quietly.

'But I'm not breaking up with you,' he said, taking her hand quickly. 'I'm actually doing the opposite. I'm saying... I won't do anything but kiss you. I'll do whatever YOU want. Okay?' he said gently.

'Okay,' said Luna slowly. 'I don't quite follow you though.'

'I mean,' Fred said. 'I won't try be too... you know...'

Luna nodded, understanding now. 'I understand. Thank you, Fred. I will be ready someday... but that day will not be while I am still 13.'

'Great,' Fred grinned.

He didn't let go of her hand as they exited the library.

'Want to go back to that room we found the other day? I figured out how to get in.' said Fred.

'Yes!' said Luna happily.

So they went back inside the room (Fred instructed Luna how). This time it was decorated with little hearts and flowers.

Fred walked to the corner of the room, and walked back to Luna in a matter of seconds. He was holding something being his back. He whipped his hand out and revealed a red rose.

'Happy Valentine's Day... again.' he smiled.

Luna took the rose and thanked him with a kiss.

They spent the rest of their day in there, playing around with things in there and talking. Fred actually learned some things about Luna. Everything he heard, he grew to like her more and more.

Soon the day was over and they had so go for dinner. They held hands as they walked into the Great Hall, which caused a lot of 5th year girls to look over with shock and disgust.

Luna sat down with Fred at the Gryffindor table, and began to eat with him. She looked straight ahead as she reached for some chicken. A Hufflepuff boy was looking right at her. He dropped his gaze quickly when she spotted him.

Luna's expression grew a little concerned.

'What's up?' asked Fred.

'Nothing,' she said, although the expression still remained on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: Rolf

**Some of you are going to HATE me for this chapter :) but don't worry! Every good love story has to have its complication, and room for forgiveness between the couple :) which is what this chapter is... except for the forgiveness, that might be the next chapter or the chapter after! Hope you enjoy! **

Luna was sitting in the library, reading a book on mythical creatures peacefully.

'Interesting,' said a boy's voice. Luna looked up and saw the Hufflepuff that had been watching her the other night, sitting in the chair across from her. 'Good book, but I wouldn't trust the author. He claims there is no such thing as Blibbering Humdinger.'

Luna gave him a little smile. Then a big one. 'You're Rolf Scamander, aren't you? The famous author, Newt Scamander's, grandson.' she breathed.

He nodded. 'Yep,' he said. 'That's right. But I don't like to be known as that. I like to be known as "The Young Boy with a Dream to be a Magizoologist".' He grinned. 'But you can call me Rolf.'

'Okay,' said Luna, closing her book. 'I like to be known as "The Young Girl with a Dream to be a Naturalist". But you can call me Luna.' she grinned, just as he had.

Rolf let out a small laugh. 'We have a lot in common, Luna.'

Luna shifted uneasily. 'I suppose we do.'

'Anyway, I have noticed you lately... hanging around... that Weasley boy. What's his name?' Rolf said.

'Fred?' Luna replied. 'Yeah... um... he's actually my boyfriend. '

Rolf let out another small laugh. 'Please, Luna. Be realistic. Aren't you a little too young for a man like that?'

'I'm thirteen,' said Luna coldly. 'I can make my own decisions. You are thirteen also. So you can make the right decision to but out of my love life.'

'There you go again.' said Rolf, relaxing in his chair. 'It's a little hard to get a word in with you these days.'

'What are you talking about, Rolf?' said Luna, a little frustrated now.

Rolf sighed. 'Let me explain,' he said. 'How it is with you. You are – or were – a bright, lovely, kind, wise, and funny student. Just like any girl your age. But then you met Fred Weasley. Ever since then I noticed you acting like a lovesick puppy whenever you saw him. Then, I saw you kiss him in the Great Hall on Valentine's Day. Then I overheard you tell Hermione off. One second you were calm and the next you were cold, nasty, and to be honest, a little mean. Of course you were just standing up for yourself, but the Luna I used to know would deal with things calmly, then joke about it, like any girl should. I have also noticed you turning the cold shoulder on people who are kind to you. Neville Longbottom? You haven't spoken to him after the ball. Ginny Weasley? When was the last time you have had girl chat, or have read or studied or just hung out with her? And Hermione, the girl that was so kind so you that day that the Slytherins teased you... you are ignoring her now. All this because this boy- Fred – has matured your mind. And has manipulated it.' he took a breath. 'What I mean by that, is that being the age he is, has made you act 15 as well. And, ever since he got angry with Longbottom, you have ignored him. You've spent nearly every free minute you have with him, but not the people that matter to you the most. And I haven't heard you mention a nargles or wrackspurt in weeks. He's changed you, Luna.'

Luna looked at him, completely stunned. 'W-well... I suppose I haven't been fair to my friends. But I have mentioned wrackspurts around Hermione's head lately! And how do you know all of this?' Luna demanded finally.

'To be honest,' Rolf leaned in. 'I have been kind of fascinated with you since the first year. You really are quite amazing. So I have – well – been watching you... just because it fascinates me more.'

'Well... I... I'm flattered! But I don't think Fred has changed me... I think he has, in a way, improved me.' Luna said.

Rolf let out yet another small laugh. 'Oh, no. The change in you is sticking out like you wearing clown make up to a funeral. But, I don't think it is my place to tell you to go for a younger man, like myself. But let me say one thing,' Rolf sighed. 'He wants more than a relationship with you. He wants action... boys like him have been in and out of broom closets twice a day with a different girl each week in their fourth year. I can see the way he looks at you,' Rolf shuddered, with obvious disgust. 'He clearly takes your clothes off with his eyes. I do not doubt that it's love. But he wants more than kissing. No matter how many times he denies it.'

Luna processed this. She loved Fred, and he loved her. But why was everything that Rolf was saying strangely making sense.

'Consider my offer,' Rolf said, in a business like tone. 'The offer is myself. I'm available; you're not available but probably will be soon. You can't deny it; I'm a good looking boy for my age! And we have so much in common... just think about it.' he stood up and exited the library.

Luna sat there for a while, before giving herself a short nod.


	14. Chapter 14: BreakUp

Chap14: Break-Up

**Okay, you guys are going to want to KILL me after this chapter if you loved the Fruna of the story... but don't freak out, this won't last that long... not if Fred is involved! :D**

Luna took a deep breath as she found Fred standing in the corridor, where Luna had arranged to meet him.

'Hey Luna, what's up –'Fred leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Luna backed away.

'Please don't!' she said frantically, as she waved her hands in front of her, trying to keep him off.

'Whoa!' said Fred, backing away also, but only a little bit. 'What did I do?'

'It's... you... I...' Luna fumbled for the right words to say. 'I'm tired, and sick.' she lied. 'I'm going to go to the hospital wing,' she lied again.

'I'll come with you,' said Fred, with a tone of concern.

'No!' Luna practically shouted. 'I... I'll take myself.' she flashed him a quick grin before walking away. But instead of going to the hospital wing, she turned left, where she saw Rolf leaning against the wall.

'You didn't do it,' he said gently.

'I couldn't... I panicked. I didn't know how.' Luna sighed. 'I've never done this kind of thing before.'

Rolf put his arm around her just the way Fred used to, before they started dating. Except his way was different... but she couldn't quite figure out why.

They began walking down the corridor.

'It's not easy,' said Rolf. 'And I'm not pressuring you or anything... but you said you would. I think you should be honest with him. But don't use the old "It's me, not you" because everyone knows that is a lie.'

Luna nodded. 'You know, Rolf... I said I'd break up with Fred because you reckon he's changing me. But does that mean that afterwards... WE would be dating?' she looked at him.

'Only if you want to.' said Rolf simply. 'Of course, it would be a dream for me. I never thought I had a shot. You think everyone thinks you're loony. But actually, a few Hufflepuff boys – and Ravenclaw boys – have their eyes on you.'

Luna laughed. 'Really? You think so? I don't know about that... but anyway, about the whole dating thing...'

'Okay, I'll make it easier for you. Luna Lovegood,' he said looking at her. 'Will you be my girlfriend now... and break up with Fred in your own time?' he said.

Luna thought this through. She had had a crush on Fred for so long, and finally he loved her too. But then she did begin to see things differently; in a more mature way. And she didn't like it. She had been awful to her friends because she had wanted him to be happy... but why couldn't she just make things right with Fred? _Yes, _she thought, _yes I-_

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of lips kissing.

'Urgh,' said Rolf, not minding the wait for the answer to his question. 'Hold on...'

He looked up the hall. Luna looked too. There was a ginger boy, kissing a Gryffindor 5th year Alicia Spinnet.

'No,' said Luna to herself. She recognised this ginger. This ginger was SUPPOSED to be HER boyfriend.

'Yes!' she said loudly to Rolf, her voice shaking with upset, but mostly anger. 'Yes I will be your girlfriend.'

'Great,' said Rolf quietly. He was just as stunned as Luna to see this sight.

Two hours later, Luna went into the Great Hall for lunch. Rolf had an extra Herbology club meeting.

She sat at the Ravenclaw table, when Fred (who again was sitting next George, who was sitting across from the trio and Ginny) spun around.

'Why aren't you sitting here with me? You always do,' said Fred, a big grin on his face.

Luna stood up and picked up her book bag.

'Hey, Luna. I am accustomed to sitting with my girlfriend, you know.' Fred said, grabbing her hand gently.

Hermione seemed to look up from her food, just as George did.

Luna pulled her hand from his. 'I'm not sitting with you,' she said shortly. 'And I'm not your girlfriend.'

She had decided an angry approach; seeing as she was quite mad about seeing him with Alicia. She knew it was him, and not George. George was dating Angelina, and they had been out at the Quidditch Pitch together, getting some early morning practise in.

Hermione's hand went to her mouth.

Fred was sitting there, frozen. 'Wait... what?' Luna had never seen him looking so vulnerable.

'I know, Fred.' Luna turned around swiftly to look him in the eye. 'I know that you cheated. And also, I have found someone much more... appropriate,' she cast a glance at Hermione. 'For me.'

Fred felt like he had been punched in the stomach about three times.

'You can't lie, Fred. You can't look at me now and say that you didn't snog Alicia Spinnet. I really thought I could trust you, Fred.'

Fred wasn't confused. He knew what had happened. Truth was, he felt awful about himself, but he wasn't going to tell Luna... just yet.

'She was choking!' said Fred, although he knew it was useless. He didn't want to lose Luna.

'On what, your tongue?' Luna said quickly, and sarcastically.

George snorted next to Fred. Fred shot him a dirty look.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly.

'Anyway,' Luna had caused quite a scene now, considering how loud she was talking. 'I... tried to break up with you this morning, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Before I knew about you and Alicia, of course.'

'Why would you do that?' Fred said. 'Just for the fun of hurting somebody?'

'No. Because you were changing the way I saw life... and myself. Anyway, I think enough hurting has been done here, thanks to you.' and at that, she stormed out of the hall.

Fred turned around, a look of shock on his face.

'You had it coming for you, Freddie.' George shook his head. 'You should've known that a younger girl wouldn't have worked for you.'

Hermione was staring at the spot where Luna had stood and told Fred everything.

'Talk about girl power,' she breathed. 'We need more girls like that to stand up to boys and tell them that cheating is not okay!'

'Yeah,' said Ginny. 'Only that Fred is completely heartbroken now.'

'I was stupid,' said Fred. 'I'm too old for her. I should've known.'

'Anyway,' said George, a little too brightly for the mood Fred was in. 'I wonder what guy she found?'

'Probably one of the Hufflepuff boys. Or maybe the Ravenclaw boys. A lot of guys like her, y'know Fred.' Ginny said thoughtfully.

'Who ever she chooses is probably better,' said Fred. 'For her.' he added. 'And I will be happy that she has found a nice boy.'

But really, Fred was sure that the sight of another boy getting to kiss her and hold her hand killed him inside.


	15. Chapter 15: Jealous

It had only been a day and Fred was jealous. How could she dump HIM, for some nerd? He had heard of Rolf Scamander. He was a Hufflepuff, and a Straight – A student. But then again he was in his second year. Luna had had a point there; it was more appropriate than their relationship. But he knew that she actually liked – maybe even loved – him. Not Rolf. Even though they could be twins they were so similar.

He found out who it was when he was walking through the grounds with George, discussing their next big prank. He saw Luna sitting on her own, looking into a distance. She looked as if she was waiting for someone, but also looked a little sad.

'You should go talk to her,' whispered George. 'While she's alone.'

Fred nodded in agreement, and began to walk towards her when a Hufflepuff boy came over to her. She stood up and they hugged. Fred heard him whisper, 'I'm so sorry,' For a moment Fred thought he was imagining it, but Luna appeared to be sobbing into the boys shoulder.

'Rolf Scamander?' George scoffed. 'She could do way better. Sorry,' he added quietly, when Fred shot him an angry look.

'I wonder what's wrong.' said Fred, as he began to walk away.

Later on that day he overheard them talking to each other.

'She was a wonderful witch, I'm sure.' Rolf said.

'She was,' said Luna.

Then it struck him. It was the anniversary of Luna's mother's death! Fred mentally slapped himself. It should be HIM who was comforting her. Not Rolf! Fred felt a wave of jealousy and anger come over him. How could he do that to Luna? After she was so open with him? He had to set things right... he had been awful to her, and now he had been punished by seeing her with Rolf. NOW he had to get her back. But, for once, Fred Weasley was schemeless.

Fred was now sitting in the great hall with Fred, watching nothing, just staring straight ahead, with his head in his hand.

'Cheer up, Freddie.' said George. 'After all, you did deserve it.'

Angelina gave George a playful hit on the harm and then gave him a look as if to say "That was not the right thing to say!".

Fred sighed. 'Don't worry, Angelina. He's right. I did deserve it.'

'I've talked to Alicia,' said Angelina looking at Fred. 'And she says she didn't know you had a girlfriend. She said she wouldn't have kissed you if she knew.'

Fred groaned. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'I just thought you might like to know, and then tell Luna. Then she doesn't have to blame Alicia as well.'

'Are you kidding?' Fred sat up straight. 'I couldn't talk to Luna! She's so MAD at me!'

'Exactly why you SHOULD talk to her,' Angelina pointed out. 'So you can be friends again! Honestly, I think you rushed in to things.'

'I did not,' Fred protested. 'I've always shown my real feelings for people.'

'Didn't exactly earn a good relationship with Luna, then, did it?' Angelina said quietly.

Fred looked at Angelina. She actually had a good point. Fred probably would be hanging out with Luna somewhere right now if he hadn't kissed her that day.

'Just talk to her,' said Angelina. 'It really will help things.'

'It won't,' said Fred, feeling anger and jealousy come over him again. 'That git Scamander has convinced her that I am a bad influence on her, and that all I want her for is to snog her, and that I changed her. If Luna could really see past those lies she would realise that the changing wasn't me, but herself.' Fred clenched his fists. 'She was just maturing. Everyone does. It makes me want to hit him, it does.' he added angrily.

'Oh,' said Angelina. 'That would be difficult then. But, you can still tell her what you told me and George. Say something that a girl would like, Fred. Something about respect, you understanding her or something like that.'

'Yeah,' said George. 'Although most of your time will be taken up being with her and not me, you really should talk to her.'

'Alright!' said Fred with frustration. 'I'll talk to her!'

'Good,' said Angelina getting up, and walking away.


	16. Chapter 16: Sorry

Fred found Luna sitting on her own in the evening, on the hill near Hagrid's hut. She seemed to be looking up into the clouds.

Fred wandered up to her, then sat down next to her.

'Hey,' he said quietly.

'Hello.' said Luna shortly, but loudly. 'What do you want?'

'I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me like that.' said Fred angrily.

'I wasn't yelling.' Luna said, glaring a bit. Then she looked at her feet. 'What do you want?' she repeated, but quieter this time.

Fred sighed as he relaxed his face and body a bit. 'I actually came to apologize. For a few things, actually.'

Luna looked up at Fred. She could tell he was full of guilt and a bit of sadness as well.

'I'm sorry, about... well, you know, your mum.' Fred said. Normally he would have put his arm around her, but he didn't dare touch her in a situation so tense. 'I know what day it is today... I bet it's been hard. It might've been different if you were just a baby, I mean you'd be sad but you wouldn't have really known her? But you were 9, and you were so young but you could remember her so well...' Fred stopped and blushed as he realised he was babbling. 'Anyway, I'm sorry.'

Luna chuckled, despite her grief. 'Yes, it is hard. Thank you.'

'And I'm really, REALLY, sorry about the whole... Alicia thing.' Fred immediately felt his stomach drop and hit the area around his pelvis. 'I feel so awful... I guess I'm just, well, used to stuff like that. I didn't know what was going on for half of the time. I mean... I wasn't like, asleep or anything, but I just... my brain went blank... has that ever happened to you? It happened to me in a test once, it was really...' Fred stopped again. He must be really nervous talking to her; he seemed to be rambling on like crazy. 'Um... well it was a total accident, and it will never happen again, I promise.'

Luna thought for a moment. It still hurt so much that the one person that she trusted the most had betrayed her. But she could tell by the way that he was rambling that he was nervous in case she didn't forgive him, and he was obviously feeling guilty. When Luna looked at him she thought of him in a way that she should forgive him, because he looked very sorry.

'I'll forgive you,' Luna said. 'But it might take me a while to trust you again, Fred. Before, I felt like I could tell you anything. Now I feel like whatever I tell you, you will tell everyone you know. But I know you are sorry.' she gave him a small smile.

He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Luna,' he said. 'You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that. Really, I felt like a downright idiot and I thought you would never forgive me. It means a lot that you do.' he grinned happily. 'And, another apology. Although this might get you mad... you obviously like him... but I'm sorry that you believe that Rolf guy.'

Luna was confused. 'What? And actually, I'm angry at him.'

In Fred's mind he was doing a little victory dance. But he couldn't let Luna know that.

'What happened?' he asked, trying to sound sympathetic (but failing).

'Well, he hasn't been very nice to me. He has been disrespectful, actually.'

'What did he do to you?' said Fred, firing up.

'He told me that I needed to change a bit. I have a rather good memory, so I can recall it all. He said: "You really need to change your clothing style. It makes you look weird. There is a reason why people call you Loony. If you don't like that, then you shouldn't egg them on by acting loony. Also, do NOT mention nargles and wrackspurts in public. People think you're mental. And drop the tone of voice, and talk like a human, please. It's getting a bit irritating. If you want to be able to get all up on this in about a year's time when I am ready, then you can't be looking and acting the way you do.".' Luna finished, looking completely un-phased. Fred, however, was nearly red with anger.

'He said that?' Fred said angrily. 'Can I hit him? He's your boyfriend, he's meant to like you for who you are! I did. I liked the way your voice sounds. It sounds joyful and it always made my day to hear it. I thought your clothing was fantastic; it always brought out your personality! Even if it didn't match the weather, you always looked beautiful to me. It does NOT make you look weird! I think it was cute when you mentioned wrackspurts and nargles. I think some nargles have been attacking him, if he said all of that! And he should have FULL respect for you! You don't have to be ready when he's ready! He's mental, and ridiculous! He doesn't deserve someone as great as you. You are a person, Luna! I real person, with feelings! He is so SENSELESS he doesn't even care about you! Only himself! What a GIT.' Fred fumed, saying some things that he normally wouldn't say.

'You think I look beautiful?' Luna said quietly, but extremely flattered. She even felt herself liking him like she used to again.

'Of course!' Fred said, still fuming, but able to answer the question. 'You do, Luna. You look beautiful in your own way and if people don't see that then they need to get glasses. You're amazing.' he smiled a bit.

Luna looked at Fred's dark brown eyes. She was falling for him again. He seemed to be the only person in the world (besides her dad) that thought she was beautiful.

'Thank you,' she blushed a bit. 'But don't worry about hitting him. I already told him off.'

'What did you say?' Fred said, in awe of her sudden talent on standing up for herself.

'I said: "Listen hear, Rolf. We're done. THROUGH. I don't have to change for anybody! Not you, Hermione, Fred, Neville, Ginny, anyone! I am a GIRL! I am almost a WOMAN! I have feelings and you cannot just step all over them! You, Rolf, are a jerk! If anyone needs changing it's YOU! I should have KNOWN you were an idiot from the very beginning! In a year's time the only one who will be getting all up on you is your TEDDY BEAR! Yes, I know about the bear. You tell her everything. A Hufflepuff third year told me! So next time you want to go ahead and give me a lecture about how I should change, then I would think twice! Oh, and by the way, I'll make sure NONE of my friends read your grandfather's book!" And at that, I walked away. I could have slapped him but I don't believe that would have helped.' Luna said, again, completely un-phased.

'Unbelievable you are,' Fred said in awe. 'In a good way. But... you don't believe him, about be changing you?'

'Not anymore. He confessed that he just wanted to date me because he a. doesn't like you b. wanted my knowledge on nargles, wrackspurts, and all the other creatures I know and c. he wanted free copies of "The Quibbler". He's an awful boy.' Luna added.

'I'm so relieved that you don't believe him. It's so not true... we all saw you as the same Luna we have always known. I know I'm not probably the best one to say this, but you know, you're a teenage girl. You're going to get moody with people. It's only natural. Comes with age.'

'Actually, Fred,' said Luna. 'I think you are the best one to say it.'

Then she moved over so she could give him a hug. 'You really are my best friend, Fred.'

_Just best friends?_ Fred thought. But he said,

'You're my best friend too, Luna. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'


	17. Chapter 17: Party

**Yes there will be some drunken characters here. But they aren't too drunk. Just staggering and kissing. But it won't be really bad, like throwing up bad. And also, some snogging... so it's like really T in this chapter...but not too much... anyway, enjoy! (btw I live on reviews :P )**

**Oh, and just a quick note, I have just remembered that Fred and George's birthday is April 1****st**** *face palms* sorry! **

'So, are you and Luna friends again?' said Angelina to Fred after quidditch practise that night.

'Yep,' he said. 'Turns out Rolf is a bigger git then I thought. He insulted Luna telling her to change herself and stuff that you shouldn't say to people.'

'Ouch,' George interrupted. 'How did she take that?'

'Quite well, actually,' Fred reported. 'She told him off and dumped him. Gosh, she's getting good at that.'

'Well, if I were Flitwick I'd say 50 points to Ravenclaw.' said Angelina.

George grinned. 'I would have loved to see the look on his face.'

Fred laughed. 'I would have too.'

'So, just friends?' said Angelina curiously.

'Yeah. I'm not too happy about that, but you know, it's what she wants. I kind of want to be more than friends again, but she told me I was her best friend. So I'm just going to be that.'

'Good on you, mate.' commended George.

'Yeah, that's good Fred. Lots of respect. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye George,' she added, giving George a quick kiss on the cheek and walking away.

'What do you want to do tomorrow?' asked George.

'What do you mean?' asked Fred.

'Tomorrow is our birthday, Fred.' George rolled his eyes. 'Remember? First of April, the day we were born? How could you forget? We're going to be sixteen!'

'Oh, right, yeah sorry... I didn't forget, I just was thinking about more important things.' said Fred.

'You wouldn't happen to be thinking of one little blonde Ravenclaw?' teased George.

'Maybe,' said Fred simply.

George looked at Fred and sighed. Then he seemed to perk up.

'Let's have a party,' he said excitedly. 'Like with firewhiskey, and everything!'

'Okay, first of all, WHERE? And second of all, we're still underage, we can't drink firewhiskey!' Fred said logically.

'Since when have we cared? We can have it in the kitchens or something. Tomorrow is Saturday, so it won't be like we have to wake up for school or anything.' George said reasonably.

'Or...' said Fred thoughtfully. 'We can just invite Gryffindors? So it can be in the common room. I'll just tell Luna the password...'

'Fair enough.' said George. 'Let's get to planning!'

So the twins planned for the rest of the day. Then they ran down to the kitchens with a list for the house elves. They put a note on the notice board. And Fred told Luna.

'So, it's going to be a party. Like, a big one.' explained Fred. 'With firewhiskey and things... so I hope you can come!'

'But we're all underage!' said Luna with shock.

'I know,' shrugged Fred. 'But we won't get caught if we drink it all.'

'Well... I suppose I'll come. But not for very long. I'm only 13.' Luna said.

'Great,' Fred beamed.

So the next day, in the evening, students came down from their dormitories to the party. Most of them were in Fred and George's year; some weren't.

'Hey guys,' said Angelina. She was with Alicia, who was currently blushing furiously. 'Um... great party.'

'It's just started!' George said, pretending to be offended.

Angelina laughed. 'Alright then,' she gave George a kiss on the cheek, and Fred a hug. 'Anyway, happy birthday!'

'Happy birthday,' Alicia said, smiling, but still blushing.

As they walked away to the food table, Hermione, Ron and Harry came up to them.

'Happy Birthday,' said Harry politely.

'Where's the firewhiskey?' demanded Ron.

'You two will be in so much trouble!' said Hermione.

'Thanks, Harry,' said George.

'Over there, Ron.' said Fred, pointing to a table.

'We don't care, Hermione!' said Fred and George at the same time.

Hermione trotted off with Ron to the table, just as Luna arrived.

'Lovely party, must leave.' she said turning away.

'Oh, no you don't!' said Fred, grabbing her shoulders gently and steering her around. 'Aren't you going to stay... for my birthday?'

'Oh, alright.' sighed Luna. 'But I'm not having firewhiskey.'

'Just one bit?' begged Fred. 'It'll be so much fun if you did! Please, Luna, for me?'

'Okay.' said Luna weakly. 'Here's your present, too. It's for you and George.' Luna handed him a sort of big gift box. Then he and George opened the gift box together.

Fred half expected it to be something very "Luna"-ish (not that he would mind), but it wasn't. It was a big, cupcake. It had little movie sparks as decorations. They formed the words: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE". There was also a quidditch board game.

'Thanks, Luna!' said the twins happily.

'I'll get your drink, Luna.' Fred said excitedly.

'You're going to have a drink?' said George in surprise. 'But you're only thirteen!'

'I'm doing it for Fred. I don't want to make him unhappy on his birthday.' Luna said.

'Fair enough.' said George.

'Here you go, Luna.' said Fred, with a glass of firewhiskey.

'That's a lot.' said Luna, getting nervous.

'Don't worry,' said Fred. 'You don't have to drink it all. I'll finish it if you don't want it.' he winked.

Luna nodded. She lifted the glass to her lips. As soon as the liquid ran down her throat, she felt a small burning sensation. But not a bad burning; a good burning. It also tasted very nice.

'Mm...' said Luna.

Fred and George laughed. 'We'll leave you to it, Luna. We have guests to greet.' said Fred.

'Okay!' said Luna merrily. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

An hour later, Fred and George had had 4 glasses of firewhiskey. Luna had had 4 and a half. She really liked the stuff. Unfortunately it caused some staggering and she had fallen over more than once. At least Fred and George weren't too drunk... they were older.

Luna, her head spinning, attempted to walk up to Fred to tell him how great the party was, but tumbled over at his feet. He helped her up as she giggled uncontrollably.

'Great party, Fred.' she giggled us she stood up next to him. 'The music, the food, the firewhiskey, the... wow, you're really cute.' she giggled again.

'Thank you, Luna.' said Fred. 'You're not too bad yourself.'

'Do you wanna play a game?' she said, giving him a playful grin.

'What kind of game?' said Fred, raising his eyebrows.

'A muggle one,' she said, falling over again, but Fred catching her.

'Which one?' he said staggering a bit himself.

'Spin the...' Luna began.

'Don't even finish that sentence.' Fred grinned cheekily. 'SPIN THE BOTTLE, EVERYONE!' he yelled. The guests cheered.

So everyone gathered in a circle. Fred put the bottle in the middle and spun. It landed on George and... Hermione.

Everybody went "ooh!" in the way you do when somebody kisses in a film or play. Hermione looked apprehensive, but leaned in nonetheless. George leaned in too. Fred found the whole thing hilarious and so did Luna. Eventually George and Hermione's lips locked and they started to kiss. It lasted about two seconds because Hermione didn't like the taste of alcohol in George's mouth.

This time Harry decided to spin. It landed on him and Katie Bell. Everybody laughed at this unlikely pairing, but it didn't take long before they began to kiss. They lasted longer than George and Hermione; they went for about five seconds.

Then, Ron spun it, hoping it would land him. But it didn't. It landed on Oliver Wood and Angelina. George looked a little jealous when they kissed, but they lasted about 3 seconds, because Oliver was an "awful kisser" (according to Angelina).

Then, Alicia spun the bottle. This time it landed on Luna and Fred. Everyone did the "ooh" thing again.

'How long will they go for?' George shouted.

'Five seconds.' said Fred.

'Ten seconds.' Luna raised her eyebrows playfully.

Fred was a little appalled at Luna's outgoingness. He guessed it was the firewhiskey.

'Fifteen seconds.' dared Fred.

Luna just laughed. 'Twenty seconds.'

'Twenty five!' declared Fred.

'Thirty!' cried Luna.

'GO!' shouted George.

Luna didn't hesitate. She thrust herself at Fred, and began counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

Fred kissed her back intensely. He also began counting. 7, 8, 9, 10...

Luna felt the dare-devil inside of her wake up and so she opened her mouth a bit, allowing Fred space to let his tongue in. Then she continued counting. 11, 12, 13, 14...

Fred started to get excited when she did this. So, easily, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He found hers and to his surprise they began to battle each other. He kept counting though. 15, 16, 17, 18...

Luna thought it felt fantastic when they did this. A part of herself wanted more, but not with all the people in the room. So instead she just kept going. 19, 20, 21, 22...

Fred had the urge to touch her everywhere he could reach. She really had him going now. Normally, when it got to this point with another girl, he would never stop. 23, 24, 25, 26...

Time was nearly up and Luna was thoroughly enjoying this. She felt Fred run his tongue along her teeth. 27, 28...

Two more seconds. Fred wanted to do something special, but he couldn't think of anything. He just kept going, hoping that there was space for more of this later. 29, 30!

Time was up, and Luna withdrew from Fred. Luna hadn't noticed, but people had been cheering them on. Hermione and George were kind of just there, staring at them with wide eyes. Everyone else was cheering.

Luna heard Fred let out a small moan as he relaxed. Luna giggled a bit. Then the cheering died down.

After the party, Luna found Fred. The party had gone for at least another 2 hours and in that space of time she had at least 4 more glasses. So had Fred. The party had been fun until the end.

Luna was dancing with a sober Ginny and half-sober Hermione, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a ginger and a brunette.

_Who's that girl George is with?_ Luna thought. She looked over properly and saw that George was sitting with his girlfriend, Angelina. She realised that the ginger was in fact Fred, and once again he was snogging Alicia. When would that boy learn?

But she attempted to push it aside. After all, they weren't dating or anything. They had just played a game, it was nothing serious.

'Luna,' Ginny said softly, knowing what Luna was looking at.

'It doesn't matter, really, it doesn't.' Luna said, shaking her head (which made her more dizzy so she tripped over her own feet, and fell on the sofa.

'Maybe you should go to bed?' Hermione said. 'I'll take you back to the tower.'

'That won't be necessary, Hermione.' they all turned around and saw Fred with Angelina (who was blushing very much). 'She can sleep in my bed.'

'Oh,' Luna said loudly. 'I thought Alicia was going to be the only girl in your bed tonight?'

Fred flushed a little as Alicia blushed even more. Hermione and Ginny giggled a little.

'Luna,' said Fred. 'I'm just trying to be nice.'

'There's no need.' Luna stood up, and staggered a little. 'I can go back to my own dorm.'

'I'll take you,' Fred offered, moving towards her.

'Please, don't Fred.' Luna said crossly. 'I don't like a fuss. Continue your canoodling with Alicia, by all means. I'll go.'

'So that's why you're so touchy?' Fred folded his arms. 'Cause I kissed another girl and you didn't like it.'

'That is not why I am touchy. I wasn't even aware I was touchy.' Luna said calmly. 'Really, Fred, why would I be mad about you kissing another girl when you're not mad at me?'

Fred sighed with exasperation. Even with firewhiskey in his system, Luna could be incredibly infuriating. 'I'm not mad at you because you didn't kiss another girl, or boy.'

'How do you know?' Luna raised an eyebrow. Of course she hadn't (well, maybe she gave Harry a quick kiss in the spin the bottle game), but it was fun to tease him.

'Wait-what?' Fred said, confused.

She simply giggled and walked towards the portrait hole.

'I'll take you back, Luna.' Harry offered suddenly.

'Oh, thank you Harry.' Luna said, a little surprised but grateful nonetheless.

Harry (who hadn't drunk anything) took Luna outside, and they walked in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. Harry didn't find it difficult to help Luna get along the corridors, once she was under his invisibility cloak. He placed his hand firmly on her right shoulder, so if she stumbled or staggered he could help her.

Soon enough they were standing in front of the door with the raven on it.

'Thanks for taking me back, Harry.' Luna whispered gratefully.

'That's okay,' Harry whispered back.

Luna smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before Harry lifted the cloak off her.

'Goodnight, Harry Potter.' said Luna, her eyes wide because of the darkness.

'Goodnight, Luna.'

Luna caught a quick glimpse of Harry before he disappeared under the cloak once more.

**Ahh, what a bad way to end a chapter... Anyway... I hope you like my version of a drunken Luna. Really OOC, but anyway... I hope you like my Harry/Luna, I have more plans for them... but don't worry, Fred/Luna is the main couple in this fanfiction :) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Morning

**This is a really short chapter, sorry! But I didn't want a full chapter of storyline but I wanted a morning chapter. So yeah. Enjoy! :)**

Luna woke up with a terrible headache. She smelt like firewhiskey, she felt a little sick, and her head was pounding.

'My first hangover.' Luna sighed. 'So much fun.'

She sat up in her bed in her dorm. She must've sat up too quickly because she began to feel sicker and dizzier. She groaned rested her head on her hands.

It took her about twenty minutes to convince herself to get out of bed, get dressed, and go to breakfast. But eventually she managed to get dressed in her usual colourful clothing and went downstairs, and out of the common room.

She met Ginny and Neville in the great hall and sat with them.

'My head hurts,' complained Luna.

'Naturally,' replied Ginny coolly. 'Anyway, you aren't really angry at Fred, right?'

Luna had no idea what she what Ginny was talking about, and trying to remember made her head ache even more.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Luna said, closing her eyes to see if it could stop the pain at all.

'Oh, that's right, you were drunk.' Ginny nodded. 'Well, Fred kissed Alicia, you saw, Alicia got embarrassed, she blushed a lot, Fred tried to take you back to your common room, he offered you his bed, you declined both, then said some witty things, confused him, and Harry took you back to your common room.' she took a breath, seeing as she had said the past few things quickly. 'Remember now?'

Luna thought this through. Yes, now that Ginny recalled it, she did remember. She remembered how Fred was being kind, and how Harry was being sweet.

'Yes, yes, I remember now.' Luna began to rub her temples absently with her index and middle fingers.

'So...' Ginny suddenly looked a little awkward. 'Did you and Harry talk much?'

Luna remembered Harry taking her back to her common room under the invisibility cloak.

'No, we didn't.' Luna replied honestly. 'We just said goodnight and I thanked him, and then we parted.'

'Oh...' Ginny said, furrowing her eyebrows. 'I would've thought he would ask you out or something.'

'What makes you think that?' Luna stopped rubbing her temples and yawned.

'Well, he looked kind of sweet on you.' Ginny said thoughtfully. 'You did look very pretty, though. I mean, you always do... but last night you looked more carefree kind of pretty.'

'Thanks,' Luna blushed a little as she opened her eyes. 'Anyway, how is it you know everything about everything?'

Ginny shrugged. 'I'm smart like that.'

The three chuckled for a little bit. At that moment, Luna didn't really think that that morning was going to be so bad.


	19. Chapter 19: Faint

**To make up for the previous chapter that was really short, I'm going to update sooner than I thought I would. This chapter is basically just Luna under pressure... she's a bit OOC... but whatever. Also, there is promised Fruna in the next chapter! It's kind of going to be fluffy. Don't forget to R&R! **

Weeks passed, and months passed and soon it was June. It was hard to believe but Luna and Fred had barely had time for each other. Luna had been very busy; she had been taking extra transfiguration classes and had been hanging around Ginny and Neville, making up for lost time. She had also been studying for exams. Fred had been hanging around George and Lee, had been pranking, had been taking extra Herbology lessons and had been studying for his OWLs. So really they hadn't had time to see each other at all. Only a quick wave at dinner, and breakfast, or occasionally lunch.

Luna had to be honest with herself; she did miss him. But she was far too embarrassed after the party to talk to him. But Luna thinks he feels the same way; he blushed whenever he saw her.

But Luna had still been having fun with Ginny and Neville. Ginny was really quite funny, and Neville wasn't nearly as shy around Luna and Ginny. Also, Harry had been giving her lots of kind smiles and had offered to help her with her homework and other things. She thought it was very kind of him, and she always accepted.

But still Luna felt like she had an empty space. She knew that empty space was where Fred usually was. She missed him; but she didn't say anything, because she didn't want to seem desperate for him. Ginny had told her all about things like that. But then again, Luna also felt like she _needed _space. All this drama in one year was enough to drive one crazy. Of course everyone already thought that she was crazy, but personally, Luna felt on the verge of saneness. Of all the things Luna had wanted her year to be it was not dramatic. Nor did it include anything romantic involved. Luna could still recall the bad memories of seeing Fred with Alicia, the party, Rolf, the one she had trusted for a short amount of time, telling her off about being herself. Sometimes it was just too much and she had the urge to ask Ginny or Neville to pound her in the head with a book to get all these bad memories away for a while.

But Luna had no idea another memory would be added. And it was a terrible one, too.

'Hey, Luna! We haven't spoken in a while.' said Fred, jogging up to Luna as she read in the courtyard.

'Oh, hello Fred. I must say we haven't.' she smiled. 'Must be the wrackspurts.' she added seriously.

'Yeah, um, sure...' Fred shook his head for a moment. But he then met Luna's eyes again. 'So how have you been?'

'I've been fine, thank you.' said Luna in her sing-song voice. 'I've been writing to my dad, a fair lot, and he says we might go to Sweden to search for Crumple Horned Snorcacks in the summer if we can get enough money.'

Fred chuckled. 'That sounds like fun. Anyway, I came to talk to you about something.' Fred sat down next to her.

'Oh, don't make it too long.' said Luna. 'I'm meeting Ginny in a few minutes.'

'It won't be long,' said Fred quickly. 'It's kind of about... us. You know... well... the party.'

Luna blushed furiously. She knew what he was talking about.

'I... have to go.' said Luna, standing up and walking a bit. Why couldn't these boys just leave her alone? Stupid nargles.

'No, Luna!' Fred took hold of her wrist gently. 'We have to talk about it sooner or later. How about sooner?'

'I don't wish to talk about it. Anyway, I have no time! The nargles are at it again,' said Luna, making up excuses. 'They took my socks! I am terribly fond of my socks, so I have to go find them!'

'That's great, Luna.' said Fred, not really listening. 'But I just want you to tell me why you did that? You know what I mean.' he added, because Luna had put a pretend confused look on her face. 'At the party. How you went all defensive. Even if you deny it, you were getting touchy.'

Again Luna blushed.

'Fred, I don't know why you must bother me with these things when you could see I was in a perfectly happy mood and you spoiled it. Please, just leave me alone now.' her sing-song voice suddenly became very stony and angry.

'Hey, Luna!' it was Neville this time. 'Sorry if I interrupt, but I need your help with something!'

'Can it wait a minute, Longbottom?' said Fred coldly. 'I'm trying to talk to Luna.'

'Don't talk to Neville like that, Fred. He has every right to ask if I can help him.' Luna said quickly. 'What is it, Neville?'

'I was wondering if you can help me study for a potions exam... I really am terrible.' said Neville quietly.

'Oh, no you're not, Neville! Of course I'll help!' said Luna courteously. 'Is there any certain book you need? I can go get it now, if you want.'

'Thank you, Luna, thank you so much! 'Neville said. 'Yeah, there is-'

'Alright, now can I talk to Luna, I have something important to say!' said Fred angrily.

'No you don't Fred, as if any of us remember it anyway!' Luna snapped. 'Don't interrupt Nev-'

But this time Luna was interrupted by Ginny running towards them.

'Luna! Hey! I've been waiting for you!' Ginny panted. Luna hadn't been lying when she said she had to meet with Ginny. 'I have been for ages, and I-'

'Ginny I'm trying to talk to Luna!' said Fred, angrier than before.

'Well maybe Luna doesn't want to talk to you!' retorted Ginny.

'I just need to tell Luna the book!' Neville attempted to shout over Ginny and Fred.

Suddenly Rolf was there too. Where did he come from?

'Luna, I'm so sorry!' he looked really upset. 'I just really like you and I'm sorry and-'

Fred took his attention away from Ginny and went on to Rolf.

'You have no right to talk to Luna!' he shouted. They were now causing a scene. 'You were awful to her!'

'You have no right to mess with Luna's life!' retaliated Rolf, equally as loudly.

'Neither do you!' cried Fred.

Luna's ears were ringing. Neville was trying to tell Luna the book he needed, while Ginny was yelling: "Be quiet Neville! Luna, come with me!" while Fred and Rolf were arguing. It was getting all too much.

Then Luna felt her head spin. She was getting dizzy. Mainly because now they had rounded on each other. Rolf telling Neville to go away, Ginny telling Fred to stop yelling while Neville was whimpering, while Fred was telling Ginny to get lost. All their yells (and Neville's whimpers) suddenly mixed in together and it was one loud scene, Luna in the middle of it.

'Leave Luna alone!' then, to top things off, Hermione's indignant voice added to the crowd. 'Can't you see she's getting overwhelmed?' Hermione's cries became desperate. But she wasn't wrong; Luna had her hands over her ears and was staying very still, her eyes shut tightly.

Then Harry and Ron came over to Luna.

'Luna, you don't have to listen to any of them.' said Harry soothingly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

But soon Fred was yelling at Harry saying "don't interfere!" while the onlookers were staring at the scene. Ron seemed to be whimpering just like Neville, but then he regained his voice.

'Hermione, let's go!' shouted Ron. 'Hermione!' but Hermione was arguing with Ginny and Neville.

'Luna, let's go, they're getting embarrassing...' Harry said, putting his hands on her shoulders, and attempted to steer her away.

But soon Harry's hands were yanked off Luna's shoulders by Rolf.

'Leave Luna alone, she doesn't like you!' he shouted. 'She doesn't go for heroes!'

'Easy to see why she picked you, then!' Harry retorted.

Then everything began to echo in Luna's head, and the dizziness became worse. Soon everything went black and she remembered collapsing.

But it only seemed like one second before she was opening her eyes slowly. She saw the worried expressions of Fred, Rolf, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Harry and Ron. She also saw lots of amused looks on other people.

'Are you alright Luna?' asked Fred concernedly.

'Of course she's not,' said Rolf, equally as concerned.

'She looks pale.' said Ginny.

'Do you think we should take her to the hospital wing?' asked Hermione.

Neville and Ron nodded.

'Why did she faint?' asked Harry, worry in his voice.

'Because you were all so loud.' said Luna weakly. 'The arguing made my head spin.'

'I'm sorry, I guess I started it.' said Fred quietly.

Luna stood up slowly. Her head was still spinning slightly but she felt alright. So, she began to walk away.

'Where are you going?' asked Ginny, making Luna turn around exasperatedly.

'Back to my dorm. I don't wish to speak to any of you.' Luna said. Yes, she was mad at all of them.

She stormed into the entrance hall, still feeling slightly dizzy. She recalled the whole event as she made her way to the first floor. It was just terrible to remember.

But then she thought her some girls would kill to be in her position. Two boys fighting over her, one boy being incredibly kind, three people looking out for her, one of them always making a fuss over her... the attention would be amazing for other girls. But for Luna, a girl who is commonly known as a girl who enjoys being on her own, it was a little too much and she didn't like it.

Then she decided what she had to do. She just had to talk to them all; privately. She'd talk with them each explaining how she likes being on her own, and although their friendship (of course, she would say this to Ginny and Neville) was wonderful, she needed space for a little while to sort herself out.

She also decided that she would have to figure Harry out slowly. But that could wait. At that moment, all she wanted to do was sleep this worry off.


	20. Chapter 20: Buckbeak

**Okay, this is a drabble chapter. But, it seriously needs to happen. You will love it! Especially celtbhoy... there is no arguing, and pure Fruna :) also, I've created a facebook page so you can keep up to date from when I post new chapters (you also might be able to convince me to write a sequel to this, featuring Luna's kids...) so, just look up: "Wrackspurts and Fireworks – A Harry Potter fanfiction (Luna and Fred story)". It's a cute picture of a ginger kissing a blondes forehead :) **

**Anyway, enjoy, and R&R!**

Luna wandered along the edge of the forest, near Hagrid's hut. She always wondered what kind of things were in the forest; she knew about centaurs and werewolves. But she always wondered... maybe a Crumple Horned Snorcack was in there. No, that wasn't possible. They were native to Sweden. She always wondered what kind of mysteries and adventures lye in there... and that thought always tempted her to go in. But she knew better than that. She would never put herself in that much danger.

She kept wandering until she reached Hagrid's pumpkin patch. The first thing she noticed was a grey hippogriff that was lying down near some pumpkins. She smiled to herself. She remembered Hagrid telling her that his name was Buckbeak (she sometimes visited Hagrid because he was always kind to her).

Buckbeak already recognised her immediately. He looked up and made a noise that sounded as if he was happy to see her. Buckbeak stood up, although he couldn't walk towards her, because he was chained.

'You poor thing,' Luna stroked his beak affectionately. 'They shouldn't have to keep you chained up like this. That Draco Malfoy is an awful boy.'

'Agreed.'

Luna turned around swiftly to see Fred standing behind her.

'What are you doing here?' she asked shortly.

'I came to say hi,' said Fred simply, looking at the hippogriff, but staying close behind. 'I saw you come here.'

'You were following me?' Luna asked.

'You could say that,' he shrugged. 'Anyway, I thought I'd use this opportunity to apologize about the other day. I'm really sorry, I know I started it and I shouldn't have been so loud.' he looked at his feet guiltily.

'I suppose I'll accept your apology.' Luna said playfully, faking an exasperated sigh.

'You suppose?' Fred looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He knew she was messing around.

'Oh, okay, I forgive you.' she smiled, as she stopped being playful. 'It's not all your fault. Oh, you should bow to him if you want to come closer.' Luna added, as Fred gave Buckbeak an apprehensive look.

Fred nodded and did as she said. Luckily, Buckbeak bowed back. Fred then came closer, and stroked him along with Luna.

'I think he likes you!' Luna declared happily. 'Well, I guess he should. You have a likeable face.'

Fred chuckled. He didn't know what a "likeable face" meant, but he took it as a compliment.

'He must ADORE you then,' Fred grinned. 'You have a pretty face.'

Luna blushed a little, and felt extremely flattered. She had only ever been called pretty by Fred, and she blushed and got the butterflies in her stomach every time he said it.

In her reply, she took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers together. She swore her heart started beating a little faster when she did this.

They stood there for a little while, holding hands, as they watched the sunset above them. Luna decided that things at Hogwarts were going to be getting better.


	21. Chapter 21: Letter

Chap21: Letter

**Okay you guys please DO NOT freak out! This chapter HAD to happen in order to work with a good romance plot. There is NO arguments, so don't worry :) Enjoy!**

Luna happily skipped through Hogwarts until she entered the great hall. She found Ginny and Neville and sat with them.

'Good morning,' she said jovially. They were surprised by this, seeing as the day before she was mad at them.

'Er... morning.' Ginny said awkwardly. 'Aren't you mad at us?'

Luna waved her hand carelessly. 'Oh, no! I was just a little moody! Silly wrackspurts, they were messing with my head.' she smiled happily. 'It wasn't your fault. I'm not cross anymore.' she grinned as she took a sip from some juice.

Neville and Ginny exchanged looks of slight confusion but happiness nonetheless.

'So, how have you been?' Luna asked conversationally. 'What with all the wrackspurts flying around, I daresay you've been being very unusual. Not to mention nargles... they can make one very confused in school work. I expect that's why you aren't going to well.' she said knowingly.

Ginny grinned at Luna's forwardness but replied politely.

'We've been fine, thank you.' she chuckled a little. 'So... how are... things?'

By the tone in Ginny's voice Luna knew she said "things" but really meant "Fred, Rolf and Harry".

Luna waved her hand carelessly. 'I spoke to Fred yesterday. We are friends again, also. I don't know about Rolf, and honestly, I don't really care. And Harry... well, I haven't spoken to Harry in a while.' she looked at the enchanted roof thoughtfully.

Ginny nodded seriously. 'You shouldn't worry about Rolf. It's good that you don't. Harry and Fred are way better than him. And NOT just because he's a Hufflepuff.' she added.

'I agree.' Luna said absently. She was distracted by one certain ginger looking at her. When he realised she caught him, he flushed and looked away, making Luna giggle. He then saw he got a reaction so he looked up and grinned. Luna returned the grin, and blushed a little, which made Fred chuckle.

Ginny looked in Fred's direction, and then back at Luna.

'Are you two flirting?' she looked back at Fred, then back at Luna.

Luna flushed even more. 'Oh, no. Just politely smiling at each other.'

Ginny nodded slowly, with a sly grin forming. 'Right.' she said, as if she didn't believe Luna.

'Oh, look, morning post!' Neville called, pointing to the owls that were now flying in the great hall. 'I think that one's coming for you, Luna.' Neville pointed at a barn owl flying towards Luna.

'Oh!' Luna said in surprise, as the owl dropped the letter near her food. She picked it up, opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Luna,_

_I hope you are having a lovely time at Hogwarts. I hope you haven't taken your nargles repellent charm off. I think the world is having a plague of nargles!_

_Anyway, I decided to write to you because I thought it was about time I talked to you about that boy you like, the Fred boy. I want you to know that having an older man is not a good decision and can end up in disastrous ways. And, for once, the wrackspurts would NOT be involved. _

_I don't want to scar you for life by getting into detail, but I do not think this boy is good for you. Everything I do and say to you, Luna, is for your own health and safety. And if he is older, than it isn't healthy nor is it safe. But, as I said, I won't go into detail._

_Basically, I'm telling you that you should not date this boy. How about that Rolf boy you told me about? Isn't his grandfather Newt Scamander? He would be PERFECT for you, not to mention appropriate! _

_I hope you do not go against my wishes. But it is your life, I suppose. But if anything should happen to you because of this boy, then grant me permission now to say "I told you so". _

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

Every word she read, her jaw dropped a little lower. How could her father be so TACTLESS, and rude? Fred was a perfect gentleman and a LOT better than Rolf! If she had only owled her father about how awful Rolf was to her than he wouldn't have written this!

She winced every time that her father wrote "this boy". It made her feel angry and upset inside. Well, she was going to go against her father's wishes PERFECTLY. She decided that, without getting into anything to serious, that she would be as sociable and as nice to Fred as she could!

'Luna?' Ginny said, looking at Luna's horrified and angry face. 'Are you okay?'

'No-' Luna tore the letter in half. 'I-' she tore it into quarters. 'Am not okay!' she tore it again.

Neville and Ginny winced every time she tore the letter.

'My father... rude... horrible... Fred... urgh!' Luna muttered to herself as she stood up (throwing the tiny pieces of her father's letter everywhere) and exited the hall.

There was absolutely NO way that her father was going to stop her and Fred being together, or at least being friends. Not even if he bribed her by getting a Crumple Horned Snorcack horn. Nothing could stop Luna's friendship with Fred now.


	22. Chapter 22: Fruna

**I hope you liked the other chapter :) anyway, if you have any ideas of suggestions, or even liked something or would like something to happen, please PM me, I'd love to hear any ideas :D Thanks so much for all the reviews again! **

**By the way, this is a short chapter. But you'll love it, I promise ;) It's pure fluff. Kind of. It will add to the plot, but whatever. **

**Also... anyone want to recommend a fanfiction? I can't think of anything to look up! Preferably Harry Potter, don't care about the relationship :) thanks again!**

'Stupid father!' Luna muttered to herself as she sat down in the empty courtyard on that cold, autumn morning. 'I can't believe he said that...'

She really couldn't. The person she trusted most in the world – her own father – said the most hurtful thing, through a letter. She hoped it was just a joke, or he had a BAD case of wrackspurts attacking, or perhaps he had been attacked by a scribruch; invisible creature that controls all the muscles in your hands, using them to make you write awful things to someone you love. They are generally partnered with wrackspurts.

'May I sit down?' a boy interrupted her thoughts.

Luna looked up and smiled as she saw none other than Fred standing beside her.

'Of course.' she gestured towards an empty space on the bench.

Fred sat down next to her. 'So... you're angry.'

'Very much.' Luna's smile faded and a frown returned to her face.

'Why?' asked Fred looking into the sky.

'Because of my dad,' she looked at her feet. 'He said something rather awful and it made me quite mad. I mean, my father has a nargles repellent charm too. I don't understand how they got to him!' she sighed.

Fred chuckled a little. 'I'm sure it can't be that bad.'

'It is,' Luna groaned.

'Well, what did he say?' Fred asked.

Luna took a deep breath. 'You won't like it. I didn't,' she reassured him quickly. 'I thought it was awful...'

'So, what did he say?' Fred pressed on.

'He said he didn't like you and I being... a couple, or together, or whatever you should call it. He said he thought that you could harm me, in a way he didn't like to go into detail with.' she sighed. 'It's terrible. He said he would prefer me with Rolf.'

Fred stayed silent for a minute, before calmly replying.

'Well, why don't you explain everything?'

'Such as?' Luna raised an eyebrow.

'Well, explain how we've had our differences but we are friends through and through. How we can trust each other and how we've never, EVER, kissed without any clothes on. Tell him how we feel when we are around each other,' he said coolly. 'Tell him, we are Fruna.'

Luna smiled. 'That's very nice, and it is all true...' she said. 'I guess it's worth trying. And... what's Fruna?'

Fred chuckled. 'I made it up when we first became friends.' he said, grinning to himself. 'A mixture of our names. When we are together, we make Fruna. Fruna is the name of our relationship.'

'That's... so...' Luna searched for the right word. 'Sweet. I love it.'

Fred took hold of her hand. 'I'm glad you do.' he said. 'I can help you write back to him if you want.'

'Not now,' Luna said softly. 'How about we just stay here together for a little while... we can be Fruna for a little while longer.' she rested her head on his shoulder.

'I think that is a great idea,' Fred looked down at Luna's big, bluey-silvery-grey eyes, and gave her a small smile.

Luna looked back up at him and smiled back. She was very lucky that she had Fred. She was even more lucky that she and he had created "Fruna". And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	23. Chapter 23: Around You

Luna groaned in annoyance as she made her way through the crowded corridors the next day. She was still fuming about her father, but she still had a couple of butterflies in her stomach from when she spoke to Fred. She even felt her heart to little leaps of joy whenever she thought about seeing him.

As if he was listening to her thoughts, Fred appeared out of nowhere, walking beside Luna. He didn't say anything, and didn't look at her, but Luna knew he knew she was there because he slipped his hand down to meet Luna's hand and entwined their fingers together, making Luna blush.

When the crowd died away a bit, Fred finally looked at Luna, smiling at led her away to a less crowded corridor.

'Hello, Fred.' Luna said, in her dreamy voice that Fred adored.

'Hello Luna.' Fred replied, grinning. 'So, have you written to your dad yet?'

Luna sighed, and shook her head. 'No, not yet. I want everything I say to be perfect. I know my father. His wisdom is beyond his years, and he can turn the simplest words around to help him in an argument.'

'Sounds a bit like you,' Fred said.

'What part?' Luna grinned.

'The part where your wisdom is beyond your years.' said Fred seriously, nodding.

Luna flushed but grinned. 'Thank you,' she looked at his big brown eyes. 'Has anyone ever told you, that you are actually a very sweet boy?'

Fred chuckled. 'No, they haven't. Well, I guess I'm only sweet around you.' he said.

'I think I bring out the innocence in you.' Luna said knowingly, as they began to wander down the now empty corridor (both forgetting that they were skipping class). 'I also think that that is the way you act around me.'

Fred laughed at Luna's words. He had NEVER heard anyone say he was at all innocent, whatsoever. But he wasn't objecting; he knew it was true.

'I agree,' he said. 'But you act differently around me too. I've seen you with Ginny... you're very happy, and mention all your creatures a lot. You also look a little uncomfortable when Ginny talks about boys.' he said. 'But when you're around me, you're happy, you mention your creatures, but you're always honest and you never look uncomfortable.'

Luna grinned as he spoke. She knew he was being honest; and quite frankly, he was right.

'Around you,' Luna said quietly. 'I feel very... comfortable, protected, and... loved.' she flushed a little at her own words.

Fred stopped walking immediately, and Luna panicked. Had she scared him? Had she said something wrong? She certainly hoped she hadn't, it didn't look like it, but possibly-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Fred, capturing her lips with his own. It took Luna by surprise, but she didn't object. This was Fred who was kissing her, and she would never pull away from that.

When they finally withdrew from each other for breath, Fred replied to what she said previously.

'Around you,' he said softly. 'I feel like everything that is out of place in the world has come back together... thanks to you.'

Luna shut her eyes, smiling slightly. She knew he was going to kiss her again. And she was right.

He kissed her gently, but passionately. Luna wondered where this would leave their relationship. But, she didn't like to think about that just at that time. At that moment, she'd rather enjoy Fred's company.


	24. Chapter 24: Hero

Luna hummed to herself contently as she read the Quibbler in the grounds that Friday afternoon. She really loved Fridays. Even though wrackspurts were constantly making everyone's brains go fuzzy, she loved it being the last day and all the excitement for the weekend. Fred had even promised they could do something special on Saturday, so naturally she was ecstatic; Fred just had that effect on her.

'Hey, Loony!'

Luna sighed in frustration. Trust the Slytherins to spoil her happy mood. She decided to ignore them.

'Loony!'

Luna recognised Pansy Parkinson's voice.

'Yes, Pansy?' Luna said politely, although on the inside she was rather angry.

'I heard that you and that Weasley boy are a couple now.' Pansy folded her arms. 'Just further proof that you have absolutely no taste. Neither does he,' she gave Luna a dirty look. 'I expect you're planning a sweet relationship, like your parents probably had. Well, let me know when your funeral is. I'd be glad to come and cheer once you are lowered into the ground!' she cackled along with her gang of Slytherins.

'Pansy, I'm sick of you putting me down like this!' Luna said angrily, losing her cool completely. She shut her Quibbler and slammed it down on the ground. 'I do love Fred and he loves me, and we don't care what you say. And STOP insulting my MOTHER!' Luna found herself yelling in Pansy's face.

'Calm down, Loony.' Pansy said crossly. 'You'll get yourself hurt.' she raised an eyebrow as if she was daring Luna to go on.

'I don't care!' Luna said crankily. 'You stop bullying me and you stop bullying me now!' Luna clenched her fists as she got angrier.

'What would you do if I said NO?' Pansy teased.

'I'd... I'd... hex you into oblivion!' Luna pulled out her wand, although she knew Pansy wasn't scared of her.

Pansy chuckled. 'Please...' she whipped out her own wand. Before Luna could say anything Pansy yelled out a spell.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' Pansy cried.

Luna felt herself immobilize immediately. She wasn't moving, but her mind was racing.

She could hear the cackles of all the Slytherins. She was so sick and tired of that noise. She wanted to get up and yell at them, cursing ever couple of sentences, but she couldn't. She couldn't move a muscle. The whole concept was incredibly frustrating.

'What's wrong, Loony?' Pansy teased.

Luna felt her eyes moving, which caused a little sensation of satisfaction. She hadn't been satisfied for long, though. She felt some sharp pains in her side, and she realised that Slytherins were kicking her.

It hurt immensely, and she wished they would stop, but there was no way of stopping them.

'Well, guys, I guess we all just get to beat Loony up and she can't do a thing about it!' Pansy threw her head back and shrieked with laughter.

Luna felt tears well up in her eyes as they kept kicking her.

_Fred, please help me, Fred, I need you now, please help me Fred... _she repeated in her head, hoping for a late sign of ESP to show.

'HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!' she heard someone yell at the Slytherins. Immediately the pain stopped. If Luna wasn't in a full body bind curse, she would've sighed with relief.

'Get away from her, and give her a break! You wouldn't want me to tell Snape, would you?'

Luna looked up as best she could and saw Fred. Her heart fluttered with both excitement and relief. In her mind, she smiled.

'N-no!' Pansy stuttered. Everyone knew she was scared of Snape.

'Right then, get lost!' Fred said angrily.

'Yeah, you have no right to tease Luna!'

Luna looked even further up and saw George. Her mental smile grew even bigger.

'Rennervate!' Fred said clearly, once the Slytherins were gone.

Immediately Luna felt all of the movement in her body regain to its normal state. She jumped up and threw her arms around Fred, even though her sides hurt terribly.

'Thank you, Fred!' she said breathlessly.

'Don't thank me Luna, you needed help!' Fred exclaimed. 'Are you hurt?'

'A little, my sides hurt.' Luna winced a little as she un-embraced him.

'We should take you to Madam Pomfrey,' said George seriously.

'I suppose so,' Luna said. She wasn't very reluctant to go to the Hospital Wing; her sides hurt so much she really did want them to be healed.

'Then we should take you,' Fred winked mischievously as he picked her up bridal style.

Luna snuggled against Fred, feeling safe and protected. She snuck a look at George, who didn't look uncomfortable, but was smirking at his brother's romantic side.

Luna stopped looking at George and transfixed her eyes onto Fred. Taking him by surprise she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

'What was that for?' Fred grinned. Luna noticed he flushed a little.

'For being my hero,' Luna said softly, looking into Fred's brown eyes. She was glad to see happiness dancing amongst the brownness of the twin's eyes.


	25. Chapter 25: Kings Cross Kiss

The end of the school year had come quicker than Luna thought it would. She had been so mixed up in all of the drama she had forgotten how much longer there was until the summer.

Luna was sitting on the train with Fred, George, Lee and Angelina. She did feel a little uncomfortable being the youngest in the compartment, but Fred had his arm around her in a comforting way, so things weren't so bad.

'What a year,' said George, in a tired voice.

'Such a year,' Angelina agreed. 'With all the Sirius Black and dementor stuff, I'm hoping next year will calm down a little.'

Fred and Luna exchanged looks of amusement, because they both knew George was talking about all the relationship troubles.

'Yeah, those dementors got on my nerves.' said George, as Angelina nodded with a look of disgust on her face.

'Mine too,' Fred said.

'Me too,' said Lee.

'My nerves were accompanied also,' Luna piped up. All of them giggled good-heartedly.

At that moment the train slowed down to a stop.

'Let's go, guys!' Lee said, standing up.

All of them followed Lee out of the compartment, out of the train and onto platform 9 and ¾. Luna spotted her father humming to himself, and looking at the train expectantly. When Luna looked across the platform she saw Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley burying their kids in hugs. Luna giggled to herself as she made her way towards her father.

'Ah, Luna!' Xenophilius said when he saw Luna, holding his arms out for a hug. Luna embraced her father, a little reluctantly. She still was a little mad at him because of the letter.

'Luna,' said Xeno, his voice suddenly very serious. 'You never replied to my letter. Why didn't you?' he asked.

Luna plucked up all her courage against her father and folded her arms. 'Because Fred could not help me write it. And I did not wish to speak to you.' she said loudly, and confidently.

'Luna!' her father scolded. 'I told you; that boy is bad news!'

'No he isn't,' Luna said firmly. 'He's just brave enough to do the things that others have the capability of doing, but are too scared to do it. Fred is a wonderful person and I- I forgot to say goodbye!' Luna gasped suddenly.

She ran from her father and found Fred talking with his family. They were all getting ready to leave the platform.

'Fred! Goodbye! I love you!' Luna gushed.

Fred chuckled. 'Goodbye, Luna.'

Luna smiled and put her arms around Fred's neck. Standing on her tip toes, she pressed her lips against his.

She could feel Fred smile into the kiss, but it didn't last long.

'Oh, get a room, you two!' George joked.

They pulled away from each other, both chuckling.

'I will see you some time during the summer?' Luna asked hopefully.

'I don't know...' Fred said, his eyebrow's furrowing. 'We might be going to the Quidditch world cup this summer.'

'Well, I guess I'll have to wait until September.' Luna grinned. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

'If we don't see each other before the World Cup, I promise I'll write!' Fred promised.

'Okay, that'll be great!' Luna said happily. 'I promise I will reply! As long as the wrackspurts don't get to me!'

Fred chuckled. 'Well, I'd better go... bye, Luna!' he kissed her on the forehead, and with a wave, disappeared through the wall.

Luna smiled to herself as she skipped back to her father. Even if her dad was angry with her, nothing could spoil Luna's mood. Luna had a feeling that this was going to be a great summer.


	26. Chapter 26: Hogwarts Express

The summer was painfully long. Luna spent most of her days with her father out looking for interesting creatures by creeks and paddocks. They never found anything though.

Luna and Fred didn't get to write to each other. Although, on the day Fred left to go to the World Cup, Luna saw him out her window and waved. He waved back, and that was basically all contact they had all summer (which made Luna even more excited for school).

Xenophilius hadn't lectured Luna on her choice with Fred. He didn't say anything to her about it. He decided that it was Luna's decision, even if he didn't approve of it.

Luckily enough it was soon August 28th and her Hogwarts letter arrived. She and her father set off for Diagon Alley to get all their things. She was hoping she'd see Fred there, but she didn't.

Soon enough September 1st came and Luna and her dad arrived at King's Cross. Both of them ran through the wall between platform 9 and 10. As soon as Luna passed through the wall the sight of the Hogwarts Express jumped out at her. She loved the train, and she couldn't wait to get on it.

'Alright Luna, are you sure you have everything?' asked Xenophilius at 10:45.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Luna grinned.

'Alright then...' her father looked up at the clock. 'Well, have a safe and fun year. Write to me lots, and watch out for nargles.' her father kissed her on the forehead as she had ten minutes to board the train.

'I will, dad.' Luna promised.

Her dad spent another five minutes making sure she had everything in her trunk when the whistle blew, and it was time to get on the train.

'Goodbye dad, I love you!' Luna called as she got on to the train.

'Bye Luna, have a good year!' Xenophilius called back.

'I will!' was the last thing Luna got to shout out before the train began to move slowly.

She made her way through the aisle, searching for Fred, but couldn't find him. She eventually gave up and sat in an empty compartment, reassuring herself that she would see Fred at the feast.

She had been in the compartment by herself for an hour until the trolley lady came by. Feeling a wave of hunger come over her, she decided to get something.

She went into the aisle and a big grin spread across her face. Fred was standing at the trolley, purchasing something along with his twin.

Luna went up to the lady.

'Two chocolate frogs, please.' she asked politely, pretending Fred wasn't there.

'Of course,' the lady said, quickly handing Luna two chocolate frogs.

At the sound of Luna's sing-song voice, Fred jumped and spun around.

'Luna!' he said with surprise, as George smiled in acknowledgement.

'Hello, stranger.' Luna smiled coolly.

Fred chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

'I've been looking for you!' Fred said.

'I was looking for you.' Luna replied. 'I'm in the compartment over there. By myself.' she added, pointing to the door of her compartment.

'Well I bet there is plenty of room for me then,' Fred said happily.

'I guess there is,' Luna grinned shyly as Fred took hold of her hand.

'I'll go back to Lee,' piped up George, winking as he left.

Fred and Luna exchanged smiles at set off back to Luna's compartment.


End file.
